Gwenyth Elwyn and The Dark Summoning (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)
by MC Productions 737
Summary: Gwenyth Elwyn has unique powers. She can talk to snakes, hold fire without being burned, and use magic without her wand. But now she has become the target of Lord Voldemort. In his crosshairs, can Gwenyth survive? Or will she meet the same fate as her parents and those before her? - Series - Book 1
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION:**

Hello everyone! I have decided, after many years, to resurrect my Gretchen Giudice, Harry Potter, fanfiction. This was my first ever written fanfiction and I thought it was lost to my old account, which had been unfortunately hacked. But now, I found it! And rewrote it to fit my older and more experienced style. I even changed the name, hope you enjoy!

 **NOTE:**

I do not own, nor plan to lay claim, to the rights of the Harry Potter franchise or its characters. Gwenyth Elwyn is, and will always be, my character. I made her many years ago and will never give the rights to her as a character to anyone.

 **UPDATE:**

I have decided to update my prologue and change some other parts to my story, so it fits the whole location of where this story takes place.

I hope you find it more interesting and informative.

Please comment and review, I need all the help I can get

Thanks!

 **NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Gwenyth Elwyn**

 **and** **the**

 **Dark Summoning**

 **Prologue**

Mr. and Mrs. Elwyn once residing in London, England, had spent nearly their whole lives as Aurors. Aurors were a group of specially trained witches and wizards that personally worked alongside the magical of government that was in authority over where they lived. They would battle against the forces of darkness and anyone that threated the exposure of the wizarding world and would us dark magic for selfish gain.

Having once lived in England, the Elwyns answered directly to the Ministry of Magic, and the minister himself, . Havin gotten caught in the crosshairs of the latest dark wizard that rose to power, the Elwyn family looked to New York, United States of America (USA) for refuge, for their daughter.

Now unlike the Ministry in England, the magical government in the USA was the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA). MACUSA was massive and huge, in comparison to the Ministry, back in England. Instead of messenger owls, delivering throughout the Magical Congress, there were enchanted paper airplanes whizzing to and from places.

The chambers and rooms of MACUSA were dazzling gold and sunlight streamed from the many windows set in the multi layered walls of the government building. The Ministry was usually dark and shadowy, fireplaces lined the entrance as the Londoners favored a flo network of traveling, but the aurors in MACUSA seemed to enjoy popping in and out freely via apparating and disapparating.

Staring at the structure she was in, searching alone and in vain for where to register her wand and gain a license for usage, something she never dreamed of in easy going London where the only way wand wielding was revoked was during uprisings or other reckless behaviors, in which the offender's wand would be snapped in half, Mrs. Elywn could not help but think back to the events that led to her and her family's sudden departure from their birthplace, London.

* * *

Before she met her husband, Mrs. Elwyn had other plans instead of joining the Aurors, in England, like she eventually would have to do. Mrs. Elywn, known back then as Jacqui Ayton, pursued an education in herbology. She was taught under a kindly middle aged witch, Professor Sprout, and was even placed in the house that good Professor Sprout headed and oversaw with, "a dignity and enchanting delight she could never have imagined from young Ms. Ayton's end of things".

Jacqui wanted to be an herbologist, to work with magical plants, of the wizardry world, and find cures for certain maledies and illnesses; such as, the mental implications caused by the Cruciatius curse; a curse that would mentally and physically torture someone to death or even worse, insanity. It would be better to be burned alive, while having someone push glass into your skin, than to suffer the fate of those who are placed under the Cruciatius curse.

She remembered the times when she had mended and tended to shrieking mandrakes, leaping toadstools, and light shy devil's snare. She had passed her exams, both O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's, with flying colors, always managing to win humble and loyal Hufflepuff the house cup. However, all her plans and preparations were changed when she met him, Haydn Elwyn.

It was his eyes that had captivated her, when she first saw him. An almalgum of greens and blues, shining like sea glass. She was soon falling in love with this man; indeed there was such a thing as love at first sight with her situation. She would often stare at him in silence as he passed by her, careful to steer clear of his courageous yet arrogant Gryffindor friends, as they shot jinxes at random passerby's.

Then she finished her education at Hogwarts and moved on to a special, once in a lifetime opporunity, to work under Professor Sprout and learn more about becoming an herbologist as she had always dreamed of. But then she stumbled across Haydn Elwyn, and it was a few months of romance, then the proposal. The engagement lasted at least a couple months and then they were married, an official couple. She cast aside her maiden name, Ayton, for his, Elwyn.

But the magic soon died, when they found out they could not have children. It became even worse when Jacqui learned that her husband, Haydn, was an Auror. Since Aurors live such a dangerous life, where they were almost always involved with deadly creatures and dark wizards, including the recent evil, Lord Voldemort, Jacqui was upset.

She felt misled and to try to make up for her annoyance, she quit her plans, of being an herbologist, and took on the mantle of an Auror. There was a mess of danger and near death experiences. Worst yet, some Aurors were going missing or winding up dead. Then Jacqui made a terrible decision, one that would haunt her and her family forever, changing everything forever.

* * *

Jacqui Ayton hid behind the chair as he had told her to. She knew he had found them, and it was her fault. She watched, still sheltered behind the cushioned seat, as he came towards the fallen man, eyes blazing with excitement. He leaned down to face the man, eyes gleaming coldly into the man's dark brown ones, that were wide with fear.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked coolly, to his panic stricken victim, who was on the floor.

"Y-y-yes." he stammered, as he quickly glanced at the armchair where Jacqui was hidden.

"Then you know why I am here." the cloaked man whispered softly, thankfully unaware of the other man's mistake.

"Yes." and the man got up, off the floor, and onto his feet. "And I should not be such a coward in the face of a needy child!" he roared, brown eyes darkening as his enemy's lit with raging fire.

"How dare you!" he shrieked as he raised a smooth, stick-like object, which turned out to be a wand, pointing it at the man. The angry man hissed something that was nearly inaudible, but Jacqui could make it out, from years of learning defenses against such cursed spells. She knew what was going to happen next, as she watched in horror as her worst nightmare came true.

She saw the other man fall back to the ground, screaming, a blood curdling sound. She could see as he writhed and seethed in pain, tears falling from his deep brown eyes. He began to sweat, great drops splashing to the ground. His torturer watched with sickening delight, as his victim's mentality was being shattered.

Jacqui knew she had to do something, so she did. She took out an object, a wand of her own, that was a pure white color. She called out, a light whooshed from the object in her hand, missing the crazed and violent wizard by inches.

"Get away from him!" she screamed, as she shouted another command, causing the wand to spurt out more light, which almost struck the evil man. He dodged the curse and flicked the wand in his hand, nonchalantly.

And she fell. She fell to the ground, hitting her head hard, against the cold stone floor. Before losing consciousness she saw glowing lights and heard a promise. The promise that would affect her future and the future of everyone she ever came in contact with.

* * *

Having had their daughter, Gwenyth, the Elwyns fled from England, taking refuge in New York, U.S. They had been loyal to the cause, fighting the Dark Lord and his followers, the Death Eaters. But now it was time they raised their daughter. They changed their names and their identities.

They made it look like they were the countless number of Aurors, that had died in the war between good and evil. They wanted their daughter to live a normal life. Away from the magic, the wars, the chaos, the death and destruction that they, her parents, had been raised in. Their daughter was raised a muggle, or no maj, and fit in with the real no maj's.

She was safe and kept away from the deadly truth about her people. The magic war, that was waging on in England, and the deaths of people, who were disadvantaged, born without magical powers. The time came where the truth was discovered, the Elywns were hiding in New York.

The head of the magical government urged them to leave New York City, so they did. They left all their belongings, set their house on fire. And made it look like they had been killed by the dark forces, that had hunted them down for defying the Dark Lord, once more. They now were in California. California was a stark difference to New York. There were no visible seasonal changes. It was almost always bright, sunny, and very hot. There were beautiful beaches, stretches of sand that hugged the coastline of the Pacific Ocean.

The ocean itself was a deep, dark blue. Their daughter quickly adjusted to the change and even found it to be better. She made new friends. Loved the beaches and the mountains, snow capped colassal and towering, naturally made, structures. She adored the scenery, the green grassy hills and the flower strewn fields. Her parents raised her in a ranch. Where she learned to take care of animals, such as horses, goats, and sheep. Her parents worked in real estate and corporate law. She was friends with everyone, even the teachers.

She got excellent grades and excelled through her classes, skipping to other higher levels of education. Then she turned ten. All that changed. She began showing signs of being different than the others. She would mysteriously disappear and appear in places. When she got upset or scared, glass would strangely break or melt.

Doors were easy to unlock and windows were easy to go through, even if they were closed and the glass left unbroken. Butterflies and birds materialized whenever she wanted to see them. The sun would be covered up with clouds, when she felt sad, and the sun would shine brighter, when she was happy. Then she could also speak with one particular species of animal, and that was the final proof. Her parents had hoped she would be non magical, a squib. They had hoped she could live life as a no maj. But they were wrong.

* * *

Staring at the field of poppies, lush and glowing orange in a warm Spring breeze, the rainfall that Winter had been downpour after downpour causing mini floods and refilling the dry, dessicated, thirsty grounds where still and peaceful ponds had been home to multiple fish, birds, and iridescent dragonflies flitting over the pond waters looking for slick, scaly, watery prey, Gwenyth breathed in the luxurious, fragrant scent of the paper thin, delicate, yet beautiful flowers that swayed to the silent whisper of the soft, occasional wind.

Gwenyth laughed and picked up a long dandelion, the white seedlings attached to the tip of the plant, closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew the seedlings all over the landscape. Watching them float lazily through the air, using the wind as a transportation system that would send them to their final destination, where they would become one with the earth and grow into a multitude of dandelions, come next Spring.

After having her fun with the dandelion, she continued her journey, exploring the landscape with excited and inquisitive eyes. She stopped at the clifftops of the flower strewn, ubiquitous fragant, hills, looked down and without a second thought, jumped. Instead of careening to her doom as she should have, Gwenyth floated, featherlike, to the ground, as if she had used a hanglider to aid her in soft decent.

Once her feet touched the floor, a strong gust of wind picked up, blowing the petals off of the delicate poppies, within a five foot mile radius, and sending them drifting into the air, before transforming into rainbow colored butterflies, their painted wings fluttered loudly as bird feathers. Once they landed on a barren tree, shockingly still in slumber after the cold Winter season gave way to the pleasantly warm Spring, they transformed into blossom flowers, lighting up with a fuschia pink glow reflecting from the sunset, which caused the sky to become an almalgum of reds, oranges, blues, purples, and yellows.

Watching her in curious silence, only becoming aware of his presence from the sudden chill running down her spine, was a mysterious, cloaked, gleaming red eyed man. She knew he was a man because of his face; although his face was not like that of the common man she came across, the shape of his jaw, his eyes, and his masculine hands, revealed himself to be a man. Gwenyth stared at this strange man, watching the way he watched her, as if she was someone he knew, someone he wanted to get to know him.

* * *

Having never heard the whispered warnings, the horrifying news, and the devastating consequences of coming face to snakelike face with this fiend, Gwenyth took a few steps close to him. She stopped, something inside her screaming for her to back away, to run away, to at all costs not let that man anywhere near her. But before she could follow her mind, he was right in front of her, and not by means of walking to her, this man just appeared right in front of her!

Before she could back away, he silently mouthed something, and she could not leave, she felt powerless, dazed, scared, her mind ordered her legs to work and take flight, but his voice ordered her to stay there. His voice must have been in her head, since his lips did not move. So she stayed. Watching, waiting, heart pounding. He continued to stare at her, as if unsure about something, yet sure about it as well.

Then finally, he smiled. The smile did not reassure the panic stricken young girl, but only made her feel more scared, terrified, maybe even mortified. Then he spoke.

"Gwenyth Elywn, I assume." More of a statement than a question, but still she nodded her head, she was allowed to move her head at least.

"Perfect." he sneered, eyes flashing wildly with excitement. "It has been years since it all began." he spoke softly as he circled around the mentally captive Gwenyth.

"Very long." he continued, still softly. "Too long." Her heart leapt in her throat as his tone changed, becoming icy.

"You see dear Gwenyth Elwyn, I waited for this moment." He stopped circling, placed his hands on her shoulders, the feeling was like spiders and was like chill, merciless, cold chill, as if from wastelands in Alaska that Gwenyth has gone to with her parents. "The moment you die." Then he pressed a sticklike object, made of yew, a type of wood Gwenyth had seen when she was younger. Closing her eyes, preparing for the worst, she heard shouts, saw flashing lights, heard the sound of screaming, her mother!

Then opening her eyes, Gwenyth found herself in the field of poppies, no longer dazzling, but charred, completely obliterated, and gasping, red faced next to her, was her father. Her mother lay on the ground, in a patch of crackling, black, ashy grass, she had a scar running down her arm, something Gwenyth never had seen, which must mean it was new. But how can her mother have a new scar, without bein gcut first? After regaining conciousness, her mother took her hand, her parents exchanged knowing looks. Then with a sudden, gut wrenching twist, they vanished.

* * *

After learning this truth, they received a series of letters from the school, they had attended, in England, as well as from the Ministry, back in London, where they had escaped with their lives. They were being called back and so was their daughter. The secret was out, they were discovered.

They packed their bags, ignoring their daughter's incessant whining. They looked back at the little ranch house, at the animals they had raised. They allowed their daughter to kiss them goodbye; she wet the horses' manes with her tears and gave the goats a kiss, wiping their hair away from her wet cheek.

They boarded the ship. A plane would have been too dangerous as the letters, they received, informed them he also knew. Knew that their daughter was magical and their daughter might carry on their family legacy, a legacy built on defiance against him and something else. Something that had haunted the Elwyns, since the moment Gwenyth was born, to the last day in field of poppies. The same field where he had found her, where he had almost killed her, and where, if they stayed, he would eventually strike again.

Having arrived back home, both Mr. and Mrs. Elwyn knew they could not reveal the entire truth to Gwenyth. So to protect her more, until the time was right, they registered their daughter into a muggle school, in London, their hometown. Determined to prevent her from learning the truth. From learning about him. From learning about her family's legacy. Until the time was right.

Whenever the time would be right. When she would be ready to face him and all that he stood for, as her parents had done, as her father's parents had done before him. As the whole of the Elywns had done, fighting evil and coming face to face with unfathomable darkness, darkness that would drive someone insane, should they meet it prematurely. Should they meet it before they were ready.


	2. The Owl, The Letter, The Train

**ATTENTION:**

Hello everyone! I have decided, after many years, to resurrect my Gwendoline Elwyn, Harry Potter, fanfiction.

This was my first ever written fanfiction and I thought it was lost to my old account, which had been unfortunately hacked. But now, I found it! And rewrote it to fit my older and more experienced style. I even changed the name, hope you enjoy!

 **NOTE:**

I do not own, nor plan to lay claim, to the rights of the Harry Potter franchise or its characters. Gretchen Giudice, now named Gwenyth (Gwen) Elwyn is, and will always be, my character. I made her many years ago and will never give the rights to her as a character to anyone.

 **UPDATE:**

Hey, so I managed to edit the first chapter.

Adding a bit of detail, hope you enjoy this new version.

Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.

Thanks.

 **NOW** **ONTO** **THE** **STORY!**

 **Gwenyth Elwyn**

 **and the**

 **Dark Summoning**

 **Chapter One: The Owl, The Letter, The Train**

Age Eleven...

A year since leaving the States for England.

The rain fell in thick sheets, soaking the bright, emerald green grass; little rivulets of water spilled out, flowing between the cracks in the ground.

The water seeped out onto the grassy ground, after being splashed by the quick feet of people in a hurry, and was corrupted with dirt and now would be considered mud puddles. There were several of these puddles everywhere, decorating the school's pavements as well.

Gwenyth Elwyn, who preferred to be called Gwen, stared grimly at the school, she was now expected to attend. Her parents had taken her from living in the States to living in London, England. Compared to where she had lived, in the beautiful sunshine state of California, London was dismal, at least to her it was.

It almost always rained there, unlike how it was always bright and sunny in Cali, where there was not a cloud in the sky, with the exception of little wisps of Cirrus and Altocumulus clouds.

But here in London, was another story. The sun rarely poked out of the thick, dark Nimbostratus clouds, that roared a tumultuous sound of thunder with a bright and dazzling display of lightning.

The day was dark, as it usually was, and the school itself was gloomy. The buildings, a cluster of plain, dark, concrete structures, made it seem like they were prisons instead of a school. Gwen's bright, sea green eyes, that shone like glass in the sunlight, were cloudy with depression.

Her voice was heavy as she walked into the school, greeting the lady in the office. She usually had a welcoming, warm smile; a cheery, light voice, and a proud, yet modest, gait. However, that was no longer the way it had been. She was miserable.

* * *

It was all because of the girl who was at her school. Her name was Jade Withers and she was as mean as any mean girl can be. She was a wealthy, snobby, spoiled twelve-year-old and she showed such.

As soon as she had come to the school, Gwen wanted to be her friend. This girl had honey golden hair, dark, smoldering, green eyes. She also had a smile that seemed welcoming, but she was anything but that, when Gwen approached her.

"Hello, you must be Jade. I heard everyone has been talking about you, you must be new. My name is-"

"I really do not care what your name is or who you are." Jade interrupted, the sweet smile twisting into the puckered lips of a stuck-up snob. "I can tell you are from those people, with your messy hair and your raggedy clothes."

Gwen self-consciously glanced down at her clothes, were they really raggedy? She then looked at her hair, was it really messy?

"I would never be friends with a loser like you," Jade laughed. "Especially since you are all covered in mud."

"But I am not c-Ahhh!" Gwen cried out as Jade shoved her and she fell into a puddle of murky water.

"Now you are!" sneered Jade as she walked away. "What a loser!"

Gwen was left in the puddle, sobbing bitterly, and alone. None of her friends, if you could call them that, tried to help her. By now they knew she had been marked by Jade. And Jade would be the cool girl, so it was probably smart for them to all fall in with her.

They glanced guiltily at their old friend, Gwen, who had by now gotten out of the puddle, and began wrenching dirty water out of her dress. They quickly glanced away when Jade returned, with someone.

"Oh no!" Gwen let out a cry when she saw that the someone Jade returned with, was this boy she had developed a crush for. His name was Matt Myers.

As soon as Gwen entered the school, he had also entered. She had not noticed him when he was in her other school, because he stayed hidden in the background. Like he was part of the woodwork and not really anybody special at all.

Matt eventually became quite cute, for a twelve-year-old, and had his old dull gray eyes, develop into mysterious, dark, beautiful golden hazel eyes. His hair was a mess, in an intentional way, of jet black and he had a warm, friendly smile.

Now that he had switched schools, he was more outgoing. More noticeable; he stood out immediately, upon entering, and all the other boys wanted to be his friends.

They rushed over to him and he, now being popular, picked out a small inner circle and a larger circle of friends, not excluding anyone who wanted to be his friend, including Gwen.

Now there he stood, his eyes glittering like amber in the bright sunlight, that peaked through the thick gray clouds. He was staring, his expression unknown to Gwen, as she stood in the puddle, her hair stained with filthy water and her dress soaked and dripping wet with it.

"Uhhhh..." Gwen trailed and then she ran off, too embarrassed to stand there. In front of her crush, like this. She found a nice place, to hide and cry. Little did she know, this pillar would be where she would now stay, during her free time at the school, hiding and crying.

If she had stayed, however, she would have seen Matt look at Jade with disgust and walk off. Because in truth, he had always liked Gwen. Even before, he became Mr. Popular and Mr. Cute.

* * *

"Hey, Gwenyth!" Jade called out waving at her, a smirk playing its way on her face.

 _Oh_ _no!_ groaned Gwen, silently as she continued walking as fast as she could, but then her way was blocked. By a group of her old friends. They stood in the doorway, arms crossed dark or light eyes fixed on her.

"Jade wants to talk to you." one of them said as she pushed Gwen back. "I recommend you listen, Muddy." Gwen blushed.

"Enough, Janice." Jade scolded as she made her way to Gwen, who pushed herself against the wall, to avoid another push. "That is no way to talk to her." The snobby girl finished as she smiled warmly at her. She took the stunned girl's hand and led her away. Gwen thought she must be in a dream, what was going on?

I will tell you what was going on, although Gwen did not know. Jade and the others knew that Gwen was the smartest girl in the school. She had always been, she could not help it, she loved school. Math, English, History, Science, it was her thing. Even right brain stuff, like Art.

And because they all knew this, they, especially Jade, had planned a way to trick Gwen. So that they could steal her answers, also called cheating, off her tests and homework. In fact, that was what was coming up.

A big test. The biggest ever, this test involved every subject, including Logic. What the heck was Logic? Well, Gwen knew and because of this, the girls were determined to get her answers. Even if they had to catch flies with honey, treat Gwen kindly, like she was one of them.

And that is what happened, a friendship was developed. Gwen, eager to please, gave answers to her homework and the small tests. But what happened next, would be unexpected. She ended up doing something different when it came time for the big test, as the students at the school liked to refer to it as.

* * *

This time Gwen had caught on, somehow. She had been walking through the hallways of the school, when she heard whispering. She tried the door, where the whispers were coming from, but could not get it to open. Then she tried the windows, those were locked as well. She scampered around the other side, to the other door.

She turned the knob, locked. Then something happened, the knob in her hand began to melt. Not burning hot, however, just cool. Like ice, melting away. Soon she entered the room, it was the library. She heard the whispers, louder now. Caught some words.

"That foolish Gwen, she will be in for a surprise when she finds out..."

"Yeah," said another voice. Which Gwen recognized as her old best friend, Savanna. "But still, I know she will find out and she will be angry."

"So what." laughed the cruel voice of Jade. "I cannot wait for her to find out, then I could push her into another puddle or better yet, I can kiss Matt." Gwen fumed, angry.

The papers, stacked on top of the desks, and books, tucked and stuffed into shelves, began to soar through the air. They whizzed in the direction of the whispering, snide, sneaky girls.

She could hear the screams and shouts of confusion, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Not even realizing the knob had reformed, to its original shape. Not knowing the crusade of library items had reshelved and restacked themselves.

* * *

Gwen now knew, but Jade didn't know that. So as usual, Jade played her part. The big test day had arrived. Everyone raced to the room where the test would be held. Everyone, but Gwen. Who strolled calmly there, she found a seat in the corner, far away from Jade and her army of snobs.

She sat down, took out a small stack of paper. Lined her pencils, she always brought three just in case, and her erasers, three total as well, neatly in a row, at the corner of her desk. She waited.

The clock hit 12:30, the test began. Everyone scrambled to open the test booklet and struggled, brows furrowed, and pencils chewed or scratching heads, to fill it out in the one-hour time slot, they were given.

Jade now figured Gwen had caught on. And she was furious, how dare that loser challenge her! She pretended to drop her pencil, pretending was what she seemed best at (maybe she should be an actress or someone that marries men for money) and then she went over to Gwen's desk. Where coincidentally, not really, the pencil had ended its journey.

"Even your pencil tries to get away from you." laughed Gwen as she continued to write her answers down, no brows furrowed or chewing of pencils from her. "Does everything you touch suffer from your bitter insecurity?"

"How dare you." hissed Jade as she grabbed the booklet from Gwen's desk. "Give me your answers!"

"No!" Gwen shouted, everyone turned.

"Fine." smirked Jade. "I will get them myself." And she opened the booklet.

"What the-" Jade trailed as she stared at the booklet, it was blank. "W-w-where are they?" She looked at Gwen with accusatory confusion.

"What?" Gwen rolled her eyes. "Where are what?"

"Your answers!" shrieked Jade, her eyes beginning to smolder, darker than usual. "Where are they, you-you!" Suddenly her eyes widened, as she grabbed at her throat, as if some invisible hand was tightening around her neck, crushing out the oxygen.

Everyone begin screaming, as from the booklet, the answers flew out, in the form of flies.

"Catching flies with honey, Jade?" Gwen said, smiling coldly. She took the booklet from the gasping Jade and walked off. Everything returned to normal, when she left. Everything except Jade, who would never be the same ever again. She would never mess with Gwen or any other girl, for as long as she lived.

* * *

As Gwen walked away, booklet in hand. Something else happened, the booklet burst into flames. Laughing derisively, Gwen threw the book into the air, watching it fall, burning in ashes, to the ground.

Suddenly, she heard a screeching sound. She looked up and saw an owl. A Screech Owl, its wood like feathers glowing in the sunlight as it descended, wings spread gracefully, to Gwen's side. It screeched once it landed, a rectangular object nestled in its beak. Gwen tried to pry the beak open, curiosity eating at her.

"Come on, Owl," she urged. "Open up!"

The owl obeyed, its beak opened, and the letter fell out, to the ground below. Gwen soon realized she was no longer on the ground of the school, but on the rooftop. No way she could have gotten there, the door was always locked and only the custodians had access to it.

"Strange." she mused and let out a sharp cry as the owl pecked her for food. She sighed and dug her hands in her pocket, nothing but buttons. She then dug her hand in her second pocket and noticed a live, squirmy, wriggly thing.

She threw it out, the letter also falling away from her, as the little mouse scurried off, the owl taking off after it, claws outstretched. Then the owl flew away, much to Gwen's disappointment, not to fetch the letter that had fallen to the ground, but back into the sunny sky.

She then sighed with frustration. "Now I have to go all the way d-" But then she was stunned into silence, as she saw something fly upwards.

In the shape of a little butterfly, paper wings extended. It enlightened onto the palm of her hand. Little paper legs, inked with words, tickling the surface of her palm, as it crawled. It then fell apart, back into letter form.

She tore the envelope open, the contents spilling out ashes. She watched as the ashes soared into the air, forming into a birdlike creature, and then it landed in the air, manifesting as a parchment of paper.

Written in delicate ink, were words. And the words were something like this:

" _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

 _of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _Dear Ms. Elwyn,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress"_

* * *

She rushed home and told her parents the news. Tears were shed, both from joy and fear, as her parents drove to a dingy, little pub, called "The Leaky Cauldron." Gwen stared in confusion, but remained silent. Her parents hurried her past the wizards that were in that small and dank place; they arrived at a brick wall. Her dad moved towards the wall and took out his wand.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

As he tapped his wand against the bricks, in a certain pattern, the bricks begin to part; more as if they folded into themselves, until an entryway was revealed. Gwen was now staring, in awe, at a busy row of shops. With a bustling crowd of people, most wearing pointed hats or long and flowing capes.

Her parents took her to several shops, including one wear she would purchase a wand. The shopkeeper, Mr. Garrick Ollivander, helped her choose her wand, or more like her wand choose her as he explained that,

"The wand choose the witch or wizard, Ms. Elwyn." Then he handed her a wand. "Maple and unicorn tail hair."

She waved it, magic sputtered from the wand, causing a shelf of wands to come crashing down.

"Nope, not that one." Mr. Ollivander said as he carefully took the wand from her hand. "Try this one, holly and pheonix feather."

Gwen took the wand, carefully held it out, and was about to wave it when,

 _Whooooosh!_ A stream of magic rushed out, nearly striking the wand maker in the face. He ducked as the stream then shot back and forth, causing a series of small explosions and some destruction. Gwen dropped the wand on the table and apologized fervently.

"That's quite alright." the wand maker huffed as he dusted himself off and placed the wand into it's box. "Last one, yew and dragon heartstring."

Gwen shakily received the wand. She had barely taken it into her hand when all of a sudden a flourish of magical light surrounded her.

"Perfect." said Mr. Ollivander as he walked away.

"Wait, what?" Gwen called out to him, but the wand maker was gone, into the rows and rows of wands.

"Time to go, Gwen." her dad said, his eyes twinkling and clouding over. "Keep that wand safe. It will help you through times that are hard." he said, glancing at his wife, who looked at him, appalled. She said nothing, just smiled warmly and patted her daughter's shoulder.

Gwen walked out if the shop and ran to a store that had cages of owls and bats in front of it. She lookes at the little birds of prey as they screeched at her, blinking their eyes and cocking their heads to the side. The bat clambered in the cage, trying to break free.

"Can I get an animal?" Gwen asked her parents, pointing at the saw dust colored feathered owl.

* * *

Gwen got into the car with her new items, safely packed in a luggage cart. Her eyes were wet, as she had been crying because her parents told her they could not afford to buy her an animal.

She would most definitely be the only girl in her new school without an animal to take on the journey to Hogwarts. She road Her parents were distraught because she had not said a word to them until she had arrived at the train, The Hogwarts Express. The scarlet train burst into life and whistled for everyone to board.

Gwen hugged her parents. "Bye! See you next Summer!" she said as she waved to her parents and rushed onto the train. Her parents waved back at her, as she looked out, from the train window, at them, until the train picked up speed and they were out of Gwen's sight.

 **Commentary:**

 **I know, this must be boring to you.**

 **But aren't all starting chapters like that?**

 **I mean we need to start somewhere, right?**

 **And where can we start, but at the boring beginning?**

 **I did include a little allusion to the Harry Potter series, if you can find it out.**

 **Stay updated and continue reading, please.**

 **I guarentee you will find the chapters to be progressively more interesting.**

 **Please review and comment, this helps me know what to fix or to write about.**

 **Thanks again, have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**


	3. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry

**ATTENTION:**

Hello everyone! I have decided, after many years, to resurrect my Gwendoline Elwyn, Harry Potter, fanfiction.

This was my first ever written fanfiction and I thought it was lost to my old account, which had been unfortunately hacked. But now, I found it! And rewrote it to fit my older and more experienced style. I even changed the name, hope you enjoy!

 **NOTE:**

I do not own, nor plan to lay claim, to the rights of the Harry Potter franchise or its characters. Gwenyth Elwyn is, and will always be, my character. I made her many years ago and will never give the rights to her as a character to anyone.

 **NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Gwenyth Elwyn**

 **and the**

 **Dark Summoning**

 **Chapter Two: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Gwen lugged her trunk into the train, and looked through the compartment windows. But she saw, much to her disappointment, that the compartments were all full. She finally found one with, just four people inside, she knocked lightly, and then opened the door.

"Can I join you all because everywhere else is full." Gwen asked as she looked around at the group of students.

There were three young boys and one young girl. Two of the boys were sitting on the opposite side of the girl and the other boy.

The boy sitting next to the girl was swallow faced, had long, greasy, black hair, and a hooked nose. The girl sitting next to him, had red hair, electric, bright, green eyes and looked like she had been crying.

The boy that sat in the front of the girl had untidy, black hair and glasses, in which his dark brown eyes were glittering with mischief. The other boy sitting next to him had black hair and brown eyes, he had a light and warm smile, but his eyes also were full of mischief.

"And I thought you were normal!" Shouted the boy with glasses.

"I might break the family tradition..." Said the other boy who sat next to the boy with glasses.

The boy, sitting with the red hair and green eyed girl, said something spiteful, that Gwen could not hear. But it caused the other two boys to start saying rude things about him. The girl, obviously was friends with the greasy haired boy, and was losing her patience with the mockery from the others,

"Come on, Severus" And that started up more jeering, as the boy with the black hair and brown eyes called after him,

"See you later Snivelus!"

"Ouch" Gwen cried out as the girl and boy bumped into her, causing her to fall onto her luggage cart.

"Sorry!" the other girl cried out.

"It's fine" Gwen groaned, as she rubbed her back which was very sore. "My name is Gwen, what's yours?"

"Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape!" she addressed the sulky boy, who moodily waved at Gwen.

You live at Spinner's End, don't you Severus?" Gwen asked, Severus nodded in response.

"I think it's a nice place!" Lily said in defense, as she must've thought that Gwen would make fun of her friend for that.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Gwen said quietly.

"Well, we got to go." Severus said at last, and pulled Lily away.

"See you later!" Lily called as the two disappeared around the corner. Gwen sighed, and opened the compartment door once more.

* * *

"Can I join you guys because everywhere else is full?" she repeated as she looked at the two boys.

"Sure." said the boy with untidy hair, and then he added seriously, "As long as you aren't friends with Snivelus."

"Relax, James!" the other boy said, and smiled at Gwen, "I can see she isn't."

"Alright, Sirius." James said. "If you say so."

She raised an eyebrow, "Who is Severus anyway, and why do you not like him?"

Well, I wouldn't say we don't like him, but he is a little annoying; I mean he likes Slytherin, doesn't he?" Sirius scoffed.

"What is Slytherin?" Gwen asked, confused.

"It is the name of one of the founders of Hogwarts school, the place where we are headed for." James explained.

"Okay, wait there are houses?"

"Yes four of them, there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Sirius said and gave a look of disgust as he said the word "Slytherin."

"Oh, I see." Gwen said, still slightly confused. "Which house do you want to be in?"

"Well, Sirius and I both want to be in Gryffindor: Where dwell the brave at heart!" James explained and together both he and Sirius both leapt up, brandishing there wands as if they were swords. Gwen laughed.

"What about you?" asked Sirius, while he was still play fighting with James.

"I don't know, maybe Gryffindor?" she said, as more a question than an answer.

"Excellent choice!" the two boys said in unison and continued pretending to fight with their wands, like they would with swords.

"Can't those wands easily break?" Gwen asked but the two were so engrossed in their game, that they did not notice, and accidentally sent sparks flying at her. She shrieked and dodged them.

"Whoops!" James and Sirius said in unison. "Sorry!"

* * *

They all got off the train. The first-years found the boats on the shore by the lake, no more than four persons were allowed in each boat. Gwen and Lily hurried to their boats, followed closely by Severus.

The two boys, James and Sirius, that had been taunting and insulting Severus got into the boat next to Gwen's. Two other boys, a gangly tall boy with light brown hair and a small short mousy looking boy, stepped into the boat occupied by James and Sirius.

Another girl, with short dark brown, joined Gwen and Lily. A giagantic, dark messy haired man had one of the boats all to himself. The boat ride would have been a nice, peaceful, and beautiful ordeal, if it hadn't been for James and Sirius jeering at Severus, the whole way to the castle.

The little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, which hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto the rocks. Stairs lead to the lawn, while entry to the castle proper was made through the front doors.

Upon entering through the huge oak front doors of the castle, the students found themselves in the vast Entrance Hall, which was dominated by a marble staircase leading up to the first floor. Giant hourglasses were located in the Hall, along with a wide marble staircase opposite the oak doors.

Some of the students pushed and shoved, cutting in line, and causing others to fall to the ground. Soon, however, everyone was silent, as the witch opened two grand doors, revealing a large hall. There were four long tables where students already sat, waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin.

There was another table at the front, where the entire Hogwarts staff, apparently were to sit. There was a throne-like chair in the center of the table. The ceiling of the Great Hall is covered with candles and was enchanted to look like the sky above.

She saw that the long tables, had a banner above each of them. There was a red banner with a creature that looked like a lion, but had the face of a bird with four wings outstretched and looking like it was ready for battle.

Another banner to the left of this one, had the likeness of a raven, and was a dark blue with black stripes. The third banner had a snake coiled and was a deep green and the last banner was some kind of rodent that was yellow and the banner itself was yellow with black stripes.

There were small windows around the side of the hall, and a large window behind the staff table. The woman escorted the students into line and then put a hat on a stool and smiled.

* * *

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" greeted the witch. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"All first years will be sorted into their houses, before they enjoy the feast. I will call out names and when I call yours, I want you to put this hat on your head.

Then when you hear your House called, you will instantly get up and join your house, at their table. Thank you."

"Lily Evans." The red haired girl, who had been talking with her on the train, rushed on over to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on her head. To Gwen׳s astonishment, the hat yelled:

"Gryffindor!"

"No." Severus said quietly, as Lily hopped off the stool and ran over to the table that was below the flag bearing the Gryffindor symbol: a griffin, a lion like creature, that had wings and a beak, like a bird.

"Gwenyth Elwyn!" shouted professor McGonagall, as Gretchen walked to the stool, wringing her hands nervously. What if the hat told her she was in a magical person and they all made fun of her?

"Elwyn!" Someone called her she turned around, and her heart sank as, she saw Bellatrix Lestrange, a girl she had often seen in her city, always making fun of her and calling her, a "Muggle," which Gwen now knew meant a nonmagical person.

She slowly walked to the stool, sat down and, with shaky hands, placed the hat on her head.

"Any house is fine. Any. Just let me be a witch." she begged silently, and the hat replied:

"I can see a series of wonderful requirements you fulfill for each house, but you are braver than bold and kinder than pure. You are a...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word for all to hear. She was met with applause, from the Gryffindor table, and she curtseyed as she took her seat next to Lily.

* * *

Sirius smiled kindly at her, "Welcome!"

Gwen waved at him, and smiled. She then turned to Lily, who was looking away from Sirius, still upset. Arm crossed, and anger written on her face.

"Hey, Lily!" Gwen chirped. "We are in the same house, huh!"

"Yes." Lily said as her anger instantly changed to happiness.

"And now." announced a man, who Gwen guessed was the head of the school. "We feast!"

And the man clapped his hands together, a series of delightful tasty foods appeared on the clean golden plates. Everyone jumped at the food.

There was chicken, ham, roast beef, pudding, cakes and everything else that was wonderful to eat. There were even some candies, that she had no idea what they were.

All the Hogwarts students were stuffed and full. They ran to their common rooms all except Gwen. She explored a bit.

Looking in classrooms, secret passages, visiting the dungeons, and finally she saw a blank wall. when she approached this blank wall, she thought of something.

There was a door in the wall and when she entered, she saw it had become what she had thought it to be. Gwen loved her new school, but now it was time for her to go to sleep. She planned to explore the grounds, the next day.

And as she hurried into bed, closed her eyes, and fell asleep, she was not aware that she was being watched.

 **Commentary:**

 **Are we getting somewhere, now?**

 **I hope so, because if you stay for the rest of the story, you will not regret it.**

 **Like I said, last chapter, things will get progressively more interesting.**

 **Maybe next chapter?**

 **We will see.**

 **Review and Comment, please.**

 **Thanks again, have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**


	4. Whispering Voices

**ATTENTION:**

Hello everyone! I have decided, after many years, to resurrect my Gretchen Giudice, Harry Potter, fanfiction. This was my first ever written fanfiction and I thought it was lost to my old account, which had been unfortunately hacked. But now, I found it! And rewrote it to fit my older and more experienced style. Hope you enjoy!

 **NOTE:**

This story was inspired by J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. Therefore, I do not own the characters except for Gwenyth Elwyn, who I had made years ago.

 **UPDATE**

 **Decided to release this chapter because why not.**

 **Enjoy and review or comment.**

 **Thanks!**

 **NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Gwenyth Elwyn**

 **and** **the**

 **Dark** **Summoning**

 **Chapter Three: Whispering Voices**

Gwen was now halfway through her first year, at Hogwarts; and sure she loved her classes and all her Professors, but she was constantly being attacked by Bellatrix and her friends. They would cast jinxes, curses, and cause so much trouble.

She was also not as ecstatic, as she had previously been, about meeting Sirius, James, and the others (except for Lily and Severus). Sirius, with the help of his friends, who referred to themselves as the Marauders, were always playing pranks on her.

Professor McGonagall announced that anyone who "wished to stay over for the Christmas holiday, must sign their name on this piece of parchment."

McGonagall indicated a roll of parchment paper, curled up on the table in front of her, and a flock of students. "I expect you to sign, up to stay." McGonagall smiled at Gwen, was her favorite student, alongside Lily.

"No." Gwen said, firmly. But seeing her favorite professor looking crestfallen, added, "Only because Bellatrix and Sirius are getting on my nerves."

"I see." McGonagall said. "I can always ask Ms. Lestrange and Mr. Black to pack their bags and go away, for the holidays." She offered.

"No, you don't have to. I will see you when the holidays are over, after Christmas and New Year." Gwen said. "Is Lily staying?"

"Unfortunately, Ms. Evans has also planned to go home, to her family, for the holidays." McGonagall said, looking downcast. "Looks like only the troublemakers will be here." she glanced gloomily at Bellatrix, who was casting a spell on a first year girl, and Sirius, who was casting a spell, that made Severus, hang upside down in mid air. "Excuse me." she said, and rushed off after the two.

Gwen nodded and walked away. But suddenly her skin began to crawl, and her heart thudded violently in her chest as she heard whispers. The whispered words were talking about eating. Eating someone. She glanced around the halls, not many people were there and no one acted like they were startled by any violent threats.

 _Was it talking about eating me._ She thought and shivered. She walked over to Lily, who barely came out of class, and explained to her friend what she had.

"Maybe you were imagining things?" Lily asked, as she looked worriedly at her friend. "Maybe, you are just tired."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Wait, I think I read something about this." Lily said, taking hold of Gwen's arm and leading her to the library. "About a certain group or type of people who can only hear these kinds of voices."

* * *

Moments later, the two girls were tearing through books, in the library. The library was empty, as everyone was rushing off for the holidays. Gwen and Lily were the only ones in that empty, large, place. Well, until,

"The library before holidays?" It was Sirius, who had been searching for Gwen and now that he found her, was in good humor.

"What's so new, we all know that Evans is always in the library." smirked James, who seemed to always be joined at the hip to Sirius.

"Now, James..." warned Gwen. "Just because Sirius is your friend, and I'm sort of on good terms with him. Doesn't mean I won't jinx you, for that." She waved her wand, threateningly. Causing James to stumble back and crash into one of the tall shelves, while Sirius started laughing.

"I know a mean Jelly-Legs curse, you can use on him." Remus Lupin, a friend of James and Sirius, offered as he appeared behind them, flanked by Peter Pettigrew, who waved bashfully at the others.

James and Sirius looked incredulously at Remus, as if he had just said he had signed up with the Death Eaters. Remus took no notice of this and continued his suggestion, "It will last a month, and will most definitely teach the git a less-" But he stopped talking when he saw Gwen start to sway back and forth.

It was the voice. It was back. And it was even colder, clearer, and closer than before. And it wanted her. No one else could hear it, but they watched in confusion as Gwen gripped one of the desks, color draining from her face.

"Woah!" Sirius called out, as Gwen almost crumpled to the floor, he caught her in her arms, and tried to ignore James who laughed and made jokes at him.

"I'm fine..." Gwen protested as she tried to pull away from Sirius.

"You most certainly are not." James protested. "You are white as a ghost." He looked around to make sure no spirits were around to have heard him.

"Let's take her to Dumbledore." Sirius suggested and half led, half carried her out. Lily knew she would be of no help, and would be better staying behind and looking for that book. It would be the answer to what was going on.

* * *

"Bertie Botts Every Flav-" James started, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Now you know he doesn't like those." Sirius said. "He always gets vomit or earwax."

"Right." James said as he stared at the stone gargoyle, which barred the way to the Headmaster's office.

"Let me try!" Sirius said, as he awkwardly held onto a semi-conscious Gwen. "Cockroach Clusters!" Nothing, the gargoyle sneered and glowered at them, as if letting them know how witless they were.

"Pumpkin Pasties." Gwen mumbled weakly. Then started to pass out, falling limp in Sirius' arms. The gargoyle became animated, and slid aside. Letting the group of anxious students rush up the stone, spiral staircase. Both the boys were too concerned with Gwen, to wonder, at the time, how she had known what the password to the entrance was.

"I hear footsteps coming up." Dumbledore's voice came from behind the door leading to his office.

"Probably, that Potter!" spat a voice, that sounded like Severus'. "Black and him must be in trouble, those obnoxious lit-"

"That is enough." said Dumbledore. "Please get the door, Mr. Snape." Severus ran for the door and opened it, letting in James and a self-conscious, blushing Sirius, who was still holding up Gwen, who by now was unconscious.

"I knew it, what now B-" Severus began, but noticing Gwen's current disposition, took out his wand and brandished it at the two boys. "What did you do to her!" then he prepared to roar out a curse, but:

"Wait." Dumbledore said as he rushed over and took Gwen from Sirius' arms. "Enough, Severus. This isn't their doing." Then he said something that sounded like "riddle." He placed Gwen on a sofa, near the fireplace.

"Come in, boys." he said. "And be careful not to touch any-" Too late, Sirius had peered into a basin, full of swirling, inky and translucent liquid. He disappeared, and James let out a cry. Severus smiled mirthlessly and Dumbledore ran to the basin, looked in, and disappeared.

He came out moments later, holding up a stunned and dazed Sirius. Sirius was muttering about, "Cold, absolutely cold. Beings, hooded. Black, hopeless."

"It's alright, Mr. Black." Dumbledore took out his wand, pointed it at Sirius' head and said, "Obliviate." All of a sudden Sirius' worried and confused expression vanished, replaced with a dreamy smile.

"What did you do to him, sir?" James asked, horrified.

"I just helped fix his memory," Dumbledore nonchalantly explained. "Wiped his memory of things he should not have seen." Then he looked at Gwen, pointed his wand towards her, and whispered something inaudible.

Gwen came back to consciousness, screaming. "Help, Dumbledore! It's after me!"

"It's okay, Ms. Elwyn. You are safe, now." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the frightened girl, "Tell me what you heard. What you saw."

After Gwen explained what had happened, Dumbledore's smile vanished and he looked troubled. He glanced at Severus, "Do you think?" he asked him. Severus responded with a grim nod.

"Think what?" Gwen asked, shakily. "I'm not crazy, am I?"

"Of course not." Dumbledore said.

"I see..." said Sirius as he finally understood. James also understood as he nodded with agreement.

"What," Gwen rounded on the two boys. "What is wrong with me!"

"Nothing, it's just y-" Severus began, but stopped talking when he saw the look that Dumbledore gave him.

"I will tell you when the time is right, dear." Dumbledore said. "Just stay on the grounds, you will be safe for now.

"Safe from what!" Gwen screamed, looking at all of them.

"As long as you are at Hogwarts, you will be safe."

* * *

Gwen packed her bags, it had taken her a lot to get Dumbledore and McGonagall to let her go to visit her parents. She would be carefully watched from when she left Hogwarts and until she returned.

"Bye, Gwen." Lily said as she walked out the door.

"Bye, Lily!" Gwen called after her. She took her case and walked out the door. Down the stairs, Off the grounds. And to the train. The train took her back to the Muggle World. She went to her house, but saw that it was empty.

She noticed a note on the door:

" _Hello Darling,_

 _I just want to let you know that we moved out after tensions have risen regarding You Know Who, [_ She didn't know who that was _] has risen to higher heights of power._

 _Out of concern for your safety, we are going to send an owl._

 _This owl will provide you with a letter._

 _Enclosed in the letter, my darling girl, will be the address to our manor [A Manor_?! She thought and continued to read].

 _Yes, we have a manor._

 _We will explain it all when you come to us._

 _Once you read this letter, the owl will come._

 _Once the owl comes, the letter will be given._

 _Come to us soon, my lovely daughter._

 _Love,_

 _Your Parents_

[It had been her mother who had written the letter, Gwen recognized the fancy, beautiful, delicate handwriting.]"

As soon as Gwen read the letter, the owl did come. The letter, a pile of ashes, fashioned itself back. She saw the address, she knew where to go.

Unfortunately, someone else read the letter as well. And they too knew where to go. And they would get there before she did.

* * *

As she arrived, she saw a beautiful manor. Well, it must have been beautiful. Now it was in shambles. Ruins. Some supernatural magic had shattered the manor, beyond repair. The beautiful ivory staircase, leading to the entrance, had been shattered and the door torn off its hinges. She rushed inside and was met by darkness.

She heard a sob. She took out her want, mumbled, "Lumos", and saw a little creature, who she recognized (from her studies) as a house elf. She walked to it and looked into its sorrowful, big eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, kindly.

"H-he came." sobbed the house elf. "Masters s-saw h-him. H-he f-found t-them..." the little elf began to cry, wiping her eyes with her clothes, which was not as raggedy as all other elves, who served the wizards and witches, were. For her parents obviously cared for the elf's needs as it did for them.

"What? Who?"

"Him!" squeaked the elf and then gave a cry as a sound cut through the air.

 _Fool. Poor fool. You fell into a trap. Now I get to kill you!_

It was a cruel voice. Just like the one she heard at Hogwarts. It sounded different, but it was evil. Just like the other voice. And it wanted to kill her too!

"Who's there!" she shouted waving her wand, like a flashlight, around the dark room. The light hit a set of stairs. She ascended.

"Don't go up!" cried the elf. "You won't like what you see!"

But Gwen was already heading up. The elf was right, she would not like what she saw. For she saw her parents. They were dead!

* * *

They were lying on the ground. Not as if they were sleeping, but as if some force had knocked them down, dropping them to the ground, dead. She could tell they had fought whoever had killed them, there were curse marks on the walls. She could recognize the marks as caused from the spells, Stupify and Reducto).

She heard a slithering sound, along the hardwood floor. She pointed the wand at the ground around her. She saw it. Fangs gleaming in the dim light, sharp and deadly.

 _Kill Gwenyth. Kill Gwenyth Elwyn!_ and the snake prepared to strike, but before it could a flashing red light, issued from her wand and the snake shrieked in pain and anger.

 _Enough, Gwenyth Elwyn._ A cold voice spoke out of the darkness, in the corner of the room. A flash of scarlet eyes and the sound of someone coming closer.

 _Must you fight too? Be brave and die!_

A green flash of light and Gwen stumbled to avoid the curse. She was suddenly being crushed by the great snake's coils, as it wrapped tighter and tighter, trying to crush the air from her. Another flash of red light sent the snake fleeing, turning back only to hiss in anger and fear at:

"Dumbledore?"

"Go, Gwen!" he yelled as he turned to the scarlet eyed, evil, wizard. "The house elf left and now you must too!" And Gwen ran as fast as she could, ignoring the shock of Dumbledore seemingly reading her mind, she had been concerned about the little elf.

 _Not so fast._ laughed the scarlet eyed wizard. _If I cannot kill you now or Nagini, then they will surely get you._ He then shifted his focus to the elderly wizard, Dumbledore.

* * *

Not even second guessing herself, because of this revelation that there was more trouble awaiting her, Gwen bolted down the stairs, out the door. Through the courtyard. She ran past the rows and rows of trees, through a maze of bushes. And was almost to the other houses, in the neighborhood, when the air changed.

It became cold. So cold she could feel her body temperature drop, she shivered and coughed. The icy air froze her lungs and restricted her breathing. She sputtered and then felt it, the light and happiness fading away.

A black blur flew towards her. It stopped in front of her. Everything she ever feared came back. She could only see her parents. Dead. The snake. The evil wizard. Her headmaster could die. She could die.

She fell to her knees as more of the hooded, cloaked, tall, black figures descended towards her. Gnarled, rotten, scaly hand reaching out for her. The hoarse sounds of their breathing, the hunger for her soul. For her lifeforce.

She felt hopelessness. She laid down and watched numbly as the dementors parted, letting in another one. Maybe the leader, it did not matter to her. Nothing did. The creature pulled back its hood, the ugly scabby face, without eyes, just a gaping black mouth, ready to give her the Kiss.

Suddenly a bright light. A phoenix, made of light, soared through the air, breaking the wall of dementors. Causing her to regain her strength, she stood up. Faced the horrifying creature that was about to administer its Kiss and shouted:

" _Expecto_ _Patronum_!" And from out of her wand, flew a dove. It was beautiful, glowed brightly, and gave her hope. The dementor turned heel and fled, soaring into the mist of the night. Soon the cold air and ice faded away, leaving the warm December night, that would soon be cold once the holidays came.

"Gwen, take my arm!" Dumbledore shouted as he turned around, sending a flash of red to block a green light that burst behind them. Gwendoline obeyed, taking his cloak, and felt the world disappear in a mix of confusion, chaos and then the Hogwarts castle.

But before they were entirely gone, Gwen heard his vow.

 _I will see you soon, Gwenyth Elwyn. Soon..._

 **Commentary:**

 **Hopefully you are now interested.**

 **If not, check out the next chapter preview.**

 **Like I said before, progressively more interesting.**

 **Gwenyth got attacked by You-Know-Who.**

 **Why did he kill her parents?**

 **Why did he want to kill her?**

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay updated.**

 **Review and Comment, please.**

 **Thanks again, have a good one!**

 **-MC Productions 737**


	5. Secrets of the Darkest Art

**ATTENTION:**

Hello everyone! I have decided, after many years, to resurrect my Gretchen Giudice, Harry Potter, fanfiction. This was my first ever written fanfiction and I thought it was lost to my old account, which had been unfortunately hacked. But now, I found it! And rewrote it to fit my older and more experienced style. Hope you enjoy!

 **NOTE:**

This story was inspired by J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. Therefore, I do not own the characters except for Gwenyth Elwyn, who I had made years ago.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Some if you may see some of J.K Rowling's descriptions throughout this story. As this is not based off of my original ideas, I do not lay claim to the descriptions of Hogwarts, other places, or Voldemort. Just to be safe, I will let you know, from now on, what is my original descriptions and what is Rowling's

 **UPDATE:**

 **As promised, here is the chapter four preview.**

 **I have already finished this chapter, but have yet to perfect it.**

 **Once I do, I will put it up.**

 **Maybe even before the ETA I posted.**

 **Who knows?**

 **Well, hope you enjoy this preview.**

 **Follow. Comment. Review.**

 **Thanks**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

 **Gwenyth Elwyn**

 **and the**

 **Dark** **Summoning**

 **Chapter Four: Secrets of the Darkest Art**

Gwen rushed through the gate, running straight for the great hall. She saw both Sirius and James exchange confused glances as she raced to the table, sitting besides them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius as he looked at Gretchen with confusion.

"I will explain later." gasped Gwen as she grabbed a chicken leg from his plate, despite his protests. "I am famished." She then noticed Lily was also there. Pale faced and confused. Something must have happened to her.

But before Gwen could ask, Professor Slughorn cut through the Headmaster's speech.

"Pardon me sir." he said looking anxiously at the Gryffindor table. "But what is that snake doing next to Ms. Elwyn."

"Yes, Professor." Dumbledore said absentmindedly. "As I was saying-snake?"

"Snake!" everyone screamed as they jumped onto the benches and pulled their robes as far up as possible, without exposure. Gwen stared dumbfounded at the scene and then heard a familiar voice

 _Kill the girl._

The snake turned towards Gwen, hissing at her as it opened its mouth, ready to strike.

 _Not her! The mudblood, Lily Evans!_

It was the evil wizard. How did he know who Lily was? How did he know she was muggle born? Why did he want her dead? Gwen watched as the snake turned and stared coldly at Lily, ready to strike. But Gwen grabbed a chicken bone, from Sirius' plate, and hurled it at the snake.

 _Thunk!_ Angry the snake turned to Gwendoline and prepared itself.

 _Stop. Leave us alone, hurt no one. Please._

Gwen pleaded with the snake, it looked confused and then became still. Slithering lowly on the ground, around her.

"She can talk to snakes?" Sirius quizzed and scratched his head.

"Yes." Severus said. "She is a parselmouth."

"Wait, what?" Gwen then turned to the long, slick, black snake. It had coiled at her feet and was staring intently at her. _Can you understand me?_

 _Yesss._ It hissed as it nodded its head. _My name is Gjarpër. I think we can be good friends, you seem different from the others._

"Snake Talking Gwenyth" someone called out and to Gwendoline's disappointment, all the Gryffindors (except for Lily, James, and Sirius) had run off.

"Gwen!" Bellatrix called out running to her. "I was wrong about you, wanna be friends?" she held out her hand and Gretchen shook it.

"Sure." Gwen watched as Bellatrix laughed, smiled smugly at a stunned Sirius, and walked away.

"What. Did. You. Just. Do." Sirius said, shock and annoyance written all over his face. "That is my crazy cousin, she is evil, don't you know that?

"Of course I do, but I can still decide for myself." she looked at Sirius' upset expression, "Fine. I can tell her nevermind!"

"What, you can't tell her that!" Sirius exclaimed. "Are you mad?!"

"Yes, I am." Gwen said hotly, as she glared at Sirius. "But at least I am not insane, Black!"

"Black?" Sirius was now angry as well, how dare she act like this? When she was the..."Freak. At least I am not some freak that can talk to snakes!" he spat and strutted off to join his friends.

Gwen angry, offended, and sad, ran off crying. Things were never the same with Gwen and Sirius. That year marked the end of their friendship. And the beginning of the summoning.

* * *

Gwen and Sirius had not spoken to each other, after their little argument. What was even more upsetting to her, was the fact that Sirius was now dating Lori Patterson. Gwen, of course, was jealous, and that changed her mood.

But whenever her friends would try to bring it up, sparks would issue from her wand and she would scream. "I am not jealous that Sirius is dating Lori!" And her friends would decide it was not worth the trouble.

Gwen's friendship with Gjarpër grew and she would even set him against Sirius and James sometimes, depending on who upset her the most. Eventually her friends, including Lily, decided to have an intervention.

They began asking her questions and trying to figure out why she had become so angry and if it had anything to do with her gift or Sirius.

"Gift." scoffed Gwen, bitterly, as she crushed a pillow close to herself. "Some gift, it isolates me." The group of friends were in the Gryffindor common room, sitting on sofas. They had managed to sneak out of their dorms late at night and had sprung a surprise intervention on Gretchen.

Of course Gjarpër was coiled, fast asleep, at his friend's' feet. The others eyed the snake for awhile and then Lily turned to Gwen.

"Whether or not you are isolated because of it, it is still a gift." she said succinctly and the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, whatever you say." grumbled Gwen as she began to play with a loose string on the pillow. "I do not care anything about Sirius. looking at the doubful looks on her friends faces, she added, "He can get Kissed by a dementor for all I care." she shrugged and then went back to fiddling with the string.

"Okay." Lily said unsure of what else to say, she turned to the others. They did not have a clue as to what to say either and shrugged at her, to let her know. "Well, I guess we can go now. she sighed and they all got up, except for Gretchen, who was glowering at the embers that were slowly dying and formed a smouldering heap of messy ash.

"Well bye." she huffed, clinging to the pillow more tightly. "I will be thinking about what you said and studying, here."

The others walked away to their rooms.

* * *

Moments later, Gwen was sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep. The book she was reading had fallen on top of Gjarpër, but not crushing him. It was like a little tent over the sleeping snake.

Suddenly Gwen was woken up to Gjarpër hissing angrilly and frightenedly.

"What?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she saw that the fireplace was lit. Then she saw sitting, watching patiently, in the sofa across from her, was the wizard with the glowing scarlet eyes. The same evil wizard that had been at the Elywn manor when she found her parents dead.

She got up and was about to run, but then, _Imperio_! The Imperius curse forced her to heed the dark wizard's orders. She sat back down on the sofa, straight up. Gjarpër hissed aggressively, mouth opened, fangs flashing in the gleaming light from the fire.

 _The doors are locked. Thanks to your little friends' plans for an intervention with you._ He smiled mirthlessly as he walked over to Gwen, who tried to move away, but she couldn't, as she was slave to him. Gwen was horrified when she saw the face of the man, as if it wasn't bad enough some evil wizard wanted to kill her.

The man that stood in front of her was tall, but skeletally thin. His face was whiter than a skull's with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils. The red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness.

 _Don't be afraid,_ Gwenyth _Elwyn._ He said softly, his red eyes burning into her sea green ones. _I will make it fast._

 _You won't, I will._ And Gwen broke free from the curse, making a mad grab for her wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" The dark wizard hissed and the wand went sailing into his hand. "Poor foolish, Gwenyth Elwyn. Didn't you know no one can escape death when I plan to execute it?"

"You are the fool." Gwen locked eyes with the wizard, his snake-like face twisted into a snarl. Then Gwen outstretched her fingers, causing the dark wizard to fall back. Suprise and anger written on his face. He advanced, but carefully now.

"Get back!" she shrieked at him. "Or I will blast you into oblivion."

"Just like all the others, a fighter." he sneered. "Prepare to die, fool! Avada Kedavra!"

But Gwen beat him to it, she used the same curse that he had. The spell struck the dark wizard dead center, in the heart. He staggered backwards, shock in his eyes, then he died.

Gwen moved to pick up her wand, which the wizard had dropped when struck with the Killing Curse, but as soon as she did so, she heard a voice behind her.

"You honestly didn't think you killed me, did you?" She whirled around, wand in hand, her right hand ready for a fight. She saw his eyes glowing with what looked like curiosity.

"You are different than the rest." He mused. Gwen straightened up, raised her wand, and would have stunned or killed (if you can call it that) the wizard, but Gwen was knocked down as something slithered around her ankle.

She struggled to break free of the vice that pinned her down. She could see the obsidian black eyes glinting in the firelight. It was Nagini. While Gwen and her master were fighting, the snake had slithered out of nowhere. Its dark slick coils were now ensnaring Gwen, as it opened its mouth, revealing row and rows of gleaming white fangs as she prepared to give Gwen a deathly strike.

But before the snake could kill her, Gjarpër wrapped his coils around the snake, pulling Nagini away from her. Nagini turned to hiss at him, but seemed to be stunned.

 _Gjarpër?_ The snake hissed in confusion.

 _Traitor._ Was all the other snake said, before sinking his fangs into her neck, wrenching it open. He would have killed her, if It hadn't been for the dark wizard.

"Noooo!" seethed the wizard, as he pointed his wand at the snake that was about to kill Nagini, causing Gjarpër to release Nagini, and writhe in pain.

"Go away!" Gwen screamed and then with a flick of her wrist forced them to disapparate. The evil wizard seethed that this was "far from over," as he disappeared in a mist of smoky darkness.

* * *

And indeed, it wasn't over. After Gwen showed the evil wizard her powers, her abilities to use magic without a wand and speak in partletongue, he wanted her as a follower. He could just imagine the damage she could cause on either side of the war that was waging, and he needed to get her to join him before his enemies did.

Dumbledore also sensed this after Gwen told him what she had been through. Though he did care for her, he also needed to be smart just like their enemy, the darkest and most evilest wizard of all time. To do this, Dumbledore offered Gwen advice.

"I recommend you go to the library and ask Madam Irma Pince, if you can check out this book." And Dumbledore scribbled the title onto the paper.

Gwen studied the paper in disbelief and began reading the title aloud: "Secrets of the Dar-"

"Do not read the title aloud, please, Ms. Elwyn." Dumbledore cleared his throat and leaned in towards her, whispering, "It seems he has access to a spy on the grounds or maybe even through you."

Gwen nodded, throat dry. She apologized and then read the note silently:

" _Madam Irma Pince,_

 _I, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, give my consent for Ms. Gwenyth Elwyn to check out a book from the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts Library._

 _Please keep in mind it is imperative [that is to say important, that you give Ms. Elwyn the book she requests:_

 _"The Secrets of the Darkest Art," by Owle Bullock._

 _Consent Signed By,_

 _Albus Dumbledore"_

"Thank you, Professor." Gwen walked away, heading for the library.

* * *

Madam Pince squinted with suspicion as she read the note from Dumbledore, for what must have been the fifth, time.

"This is obviously a forgery." she said, glaring down at Gwen. "Why on eartth would the Headmaster want you to have access to such a dangerous and dark book?"

"Well, Madam Pince," Gwen tried not to roll her eyes in annoyance. "As I said before, Professor Dumbledore wants me to be ready for when," Gwen leaned in closer to the librarian, so she alone can hear her. "he comes back."

"When who comes back!" shouted the librarian, too which Gwen winced and quickly turned about the place. She saw only a few students looking up, but then went back to their books and continued studying or reading.

"You-Know-Who." Gwen urged silently, but the librarian was stubborn and annoyed with this inconvenience.

"No, I don't know who actually." she said glaring at Gwen once more.

Gwen let out an exasperated sigh, "Voldemort!" she exclaimed loudly, throwing her hands in the air as the librarian reared back and looked like she had seen the fiend, they were discussing, appear when Gwen said the name.

"That's not even his real name!" Gwen shouted, not caring if anyone heard, as she had had enough of this running in circles with Madam Pince.

"What is it then?" challenged the librarian, who was equally upset with the whole ordeal.

"You know. I know. Dumbledore knows." Gwen said, rolling her eyes at the librarian. "Tom Riddle." The librarian's face went white and to avoid further discussion about the former Hogwarts student, rushed off to fetch the book for Gwen.

* * *

Gwe had decided to skip class, as she was doing so well and the Professors would not be so upset with her, and read this book in a nice, private place. She chose to go to the girl's bathroom.

The one that was haunted by a ghost girl, called Mosning Myrtle. She had died from some attack caused by a magical beast of sorts. She now haunted the girl's bathroom, where she died, and you can hear her moaning and crying over her death if you went there.

This was why this would be the perfect place to go to, no one ever visited this bathroom, if they could help it. The depressing ambience of the bathroom was only added to by the mourning ghost girl. Gwen was, unlike many others, amicable and friendly to Myrtle. So, she figured the ghost girl would not question her reading such a dark book.

As soon as Gwen entered the restroom, Myrtle rose from one of the toliets, she haunted. Gwen greeted the ghost girl, sat down by the group of sinks (in the center of the room) and took out the book.

"What are you doing with that dark book?" asked Myrtle as she floated over to Gwen, trying to read the title.

"Nothing, Myrtle." Gwen said as she attempted to hide the book from the ghost. "I just...Dumbledore told me I could find something here that might protect me from Voldemort."

"What a silly old man." laughed the ghost as she floated closer to Gwen, trying to take a peek at the book. "He should know better. Once that evil, dark wizard marks you, there is nothing you can do."

"Dumbledore thinks there is..." Gwen mumbled, regetting choosing the bathroom as a hideout, for her to read the book.

"Why, if it isn't Evil Snake Talking Gwenyth." a voice laughed out of the air. Gwen laughed as well, but in annoyance as she saw Peeves the Poltergeist manifest himself in front of her. She made a swing at him, with the book, but wished she hadn't when he had gotten a good look at the title.

He smiled mischievously and then started to scream and shout, "SNAKE TALKING GWENYTH ELWYN HAS A DARK BOOK!" And he laughed with excitement, when he heard the running footsteps of what must be a large crowd of people.

Moaning Myrtle pouted, crossed her arms, and whined, "Why can I never get any rest!" and she flew into the toilet splashing dirty water all over the hem of Gwen's robe.

The running footsteps grew louder and soon they rushed in. A large group of students, first years, second years, fourth years, and fifth years. Next came the Gryffindor prefect and the headgirl. After them came Filch, with his cat, Mrs. Norris. Still more students rushed in.

"Peeves wasn't lying, for the first time ever!" shouted a third year Hufflepuff, who pointed accusingly at Gwendoline , as she tried to stuff the book back into her bag.

"Snake Talking Gwen does have an evil book!" shouted a fifth year Ravenclaw.

"Give it here!" shouted a brave first year as he made a lunge for the book. Gwen however managed to keep the book away from him.

"Accio Book!" shouted a prefect, and too Gwen's dismay, the book soared into his hands. "Secrets of the Darkest-Wow, Gwen. This is one of the darkest books ever."

"We must confiscate it and take her to Professor McGonagall at once!" declared the head girl as she made a grab for Gwen. Several other students rounded on her and one even disarmed her, of her wand.

"I recommend you stay away." Gwen said, as she wanted to avoid what had happened when she was face to face with Voldemort. But, unfortunately, the others thought she was threatening them and they took out their wands.

"No!" Gwen said, but it was too late, one of the fourth years cast a spell to stun her, but Gwen deflected it, with a flip of her hand.

The students looked shocked, confused, scared. But it was too late. The part of Gwen that had used magic without a wand resurfaced, and she began to send off a series of spells, many hitting their targets. Students were sprawled and falling to the grounds, others, including Filch, were running away.

* * *

Rumors rose after that. More than before. Students whispered to one another about the incident. Many claimed Gwen had cast the Cruciatus Curse on a few students. Still others said she had tried to kill them. Nome of these rumors were true as Gwen never ever cast any of those spells, except against Voldemort. She had used the stunning spells mainly, and a few disarming spells.

Her friends tried to assure her that what had happened did not mean she was evil as the others had said. She didn't know what to believe. Gwen disheartened by the whole thing, isolated herself. She spent most of her time in the Room of Requirement, the same room she had found her first night at Hogwarts.

Thankfully Dumbledore had managed to fix the situation, by wiping the memories, of the students who had saw her in the girl's bathroom (which Gwen was unaware of), and had returned the book back to her. He then gave more suggestions for other books to check out and other spells to learn, which would increase her chances of protection from the evil wizard.

Gwen was in the Room, reading the books she had been recommended. She looked at the complicated spells and then practiced them on a few dummies, she cast a stunning spell, which perfectly struck the dummy, dead center. The force caused the dummy to fall back. Next she tried an exploding charm, this one exploded and tore apart the dummy, sending little bits of it flying everywhere.

Gwen soon came across a book that showed how one can create spells. She tested it out, but could not figure out the right way, to properly execute the spell. She decided to go with a simple cloaking spell, one that could conceal minor imperfections, like scratches and small birthmarks.

It worked! She was able to conceal the scratch marks she had had after she had fought Voldemort and got knocked down by his giant snake, Nagini. They vanished, the scars seemingly gone, but truly they were concealed.

 _Excellent_ _work_ , _Gwenyth._ His voice whispered.

 **Commentary**

 **Hello! I have successfully updated this story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if there is anything I can improve.**

 **How do you think this next encounter will turn out?**

 **What do you think Voldemort wants with Gwendoline?**

 **Do you think Gwen will find a way to stop Voldemort?**

 **Why do you think Nagini was surprised or confused when she saw** **Gjarpër?**

 **Maybe, you will find out some more next chapter.**

 **Thanks, please review and comment.**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- M.C Productions 737**


	6. Poison in the Veins

**UPDATE:**

 **Chapter five is now up and ready for reading.**

 **Expect the next chapters this upcoming month and next month as well!**

 **Enjoy and Thanks!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **Gwenyth Elywn**

 **and**

 **The Dark Summoning**

 **Chapter Five: Poison in the Veins**

He stared defiantly into his eyes, not blinking once or turning away. The man that stood in front of him wore a dark cloak, concealing the noble attire of a Slytherin. He was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In his eyes, he was the only worthy of being the leader of the Wizarding world. He was a pureblood and knew better than to intermarry with the muggles, unlike his fellow founders.

Godric Gryffindor had married a muggle born without a second thought as to what he was doing. He, according to Salazar, had polluted his bloodline with the unmagical and unspecial blood of a muggle. Salazar would have never done such a thing, in fact he took his hatred, repugnance, and prejudice towards muggles, a step further. He intermarried with his relative and had children through her, raising his son to do just the same.

Salazar had gone on a campaign against, what he called, the muggle and mudblood filth that stained this world. He visited areas in the world where muggles lived in harmony with wizards and witches, teaching his people the lesson of purity. He had struck down many of the magical communities, staining the ground with their blood, which had been desecrated by the union with those muggles and muggle borns.

He was now in a small village, in Indonesia. One of the muggles did not give him the respect he, so arrogantly believed he, deserved, he treated Salazar like an equal! How dare he! Salazar would teach this filth a lesson, but for now he stared intently into the muggle man's eyes, trying to break that foolish muggle's confidence in himself. But no, the man would not give in. He stood straight up and looked into the eyes of Salazar. The eyes that were like pools of darkness, which were flashing with a fire of growing rage.

"How dare you address me as your equal, Muggle Filth!" snarled Salazar as he pointed his wand at the Muggle. "Bow down now and you will be forgiven your treachery."Using the art of legilimency, he understood when the man, shaking his head, spoke in his native tongue, refusing to bow down to another human being. Salazar had enough, "Very well, then." He pointed his wand at the muggle man.

"I will just make you, then." The other wizards and witches, deprived of their wands and having been magically bound by the prejudicial man, watched in fear. Expecting the Cruciatus curse to be used, but it was not. Instead the man hissed, like a snake, a language only he could understand and with a scream the muggle man fell to the ground. Or more like sunk to the ground, scales appeared on his hands, his arms, his legs, and his face. His face transformed, his eyes, his ears, his nose, his mouth.

His eyes begin to grow smaller, the whites being swallowed up by black. The pupils being narrowed into slits. His nose begin to sink into his face, his mouth growing into a snout, his teeth shattering, as fangs, twisted and snarled, appeared. Soon his arms and legs were gone. All that remained was the snake. It hissed and spoke, a language unable to be understood by any, except Salazar Slytherin himself.

"You may say whatever you want, hold on to your defiance." Salazar laughed at the snake that darted towards him, ready to strike. "But the time will come when your curse will be complete. And when you will come and bow to me, as my slave." And he struck the snake with a spell, that seemed to stun it. He turned to all the witches and wizards that stared in horror.

"May this be a lesson to you all." He warned them, pointing his wand at each of the pale white, scared faces. "Never mess with Salazar Slytherin or his heirs for that matter." And he disapparated, leaving things as they had been, minus the snake that coiled and uncoiled in front of the horrified crowd.

* * *

The snake snarled and arched its head, ready to strike. He was trapped inside a shield of magic, safely kept away from harm or harming others. The witch that had brought him to the village's medicine man, kept her hood drawn over her face, as she still feared Salazar Slytherin.

"Strange." the medicine man muttered. "You found him like this?" he looked at the woman suspiciously.

"No, I saw him turned." she explained, for what must have been the tenth time that day. "It is Salazar's work." she whispered, leaning in.

"Hmmm…" the medicine man mused. "I suspect you want me to undo it?"

"Of course!" the woman said, exasperated.

"All right, bring it - him - to me then." the woman waved her wand, so the shield or cage, drifted towards the man, who was already grabbing some ingredients from a makeshift cabinet. He nearly jumped up when he heard the feral snarl from the snake, the cursed man.

"You sure this is not an actual snake?" the man asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes, I know for a fact this was a man." the woman affirmed. "In fact, it is the same man that defended my people from the villagers back when we were discovered. He united us together and Salazar did not like it." The medicine man shook his head solemnly and then looked at the snake. It was dark, black. It scales glowed in the candlelight and its dark eyes seemed to piece into the man's soul.

"He lost his humanity." the man shook his head. "I can get it back, but the curse will be fulfilled. I can stall it though." he added as he saw the woman's disappointment in her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered and placed her hand on the cage the snake was trapped inside. She had a strange expression on her face, an almost longing one. The medicine man noticed and smiled grimly.

"You love him, do you not?"

"Yes…" she admitted in defeat, hanging her head, her arms dangling at her sides. "More than anything." She took a final look at the snake and then glanced at the medicine man. "Do what you must."

"Of course." He sprinkled something into a wooden cup and then some mixture into a wooden bowl. He poured the cup into the bowl and began swishing the contents back and forth.

"You need to take down the charm." noticing the woman's horrified expression, he added. "It is the only way I can get him to drink this." she nodded and with a flick of her wand, the cage dissolved, the snake slithered for the man, ready to strike.

But the man, undeterred, took one look at the snake and then threw the contents into the air. The woman, recognizing her cue, whispered a spell that sent the liquid mixture flying into her lover's gaping and fanged mouth.

Soon standing in front of them was a man. The same man that had defied Salazar Slytherin and had caused a curse to be placed on himself. He stared at the woman, whispered something in Indonesian and wrapped his arms around her. It was then that she noticed his arms were still covered in scales.

* * *

Having been promised that the mixture would continue to take effect, until the moon's final phase was complete, the man still had scales and a hunger for rodents. The woman lovingly took care of him, even though all the others avoided him. She gave him food to eat, no rodents, and allowed him to sleep in her home.

The time came when the final phase was complete and the man's scales disappeared, allowing him to finally be allowed to marry the love of his life, without causing her to become isolated.

As the man strolled through the village, humming to himself, a loud whooshing sound could be heard. At first everyone thought it was the heavy winds that struck the little village, every time and again, but do winds take the form of a man. Not just any man. His eyes were pools of darkness, his skin was pale, he had a cloak and a wand in hand. Salazar Slytherin had returned at last.

The man hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. Salazar gave him one look and grunted in disgust, "So someone has decided to lift your curse. Do they not know that I was the one that placed it on you?" The man nodded in response, he could still understand the strange man's speech, as he spoke parstlemouth to him.

"Very well then." Salazar said, with a nasty smile. "Lucky them. If I had learned there were others who opposed me, while it would be their last stand against me."

"Very well, Salazar." replied the man. "But no one knew what had happened." But then to the man's horror he heard her voice,

"Where are you?" she called to him, then seeing him, she rushed over. She soon noticed the cloaked man, Salazar. She stopped in her steps and felt fear rush over her.

"You dare speak to him, a muggle." Salazar spat, eyes flashing with anger. Unfortunately, the woman could not understand him as she pulled her lover away from the anger striken pure blooded wizard.

"Let's go, my love." she begged, but then the couple realized their mistake.

"How dare you!" Salazar snarle, wand drawn out from his cloak. "I believe you are the wayward witch that caused my curse to be lifted." he hissed the same curse once more, but with a different word added and the man was bent over double, in pain once more.

"No!" cried the woman as she drew her wand and screamed, " _Stupify_!" Slazar deflected the spell and with a roar, the woman fell to the ground, subjected to the Cruciatius curse.

"Leave her alone, please." the man begged Salazar, still grimacing and groaning in the pain of his transformation.

"I will," Salazar said, dark eyes focusing on the man. "If you do not fight your curse this time." he said softly as he lowered his wand, ending the unforgivable curse he had administered on the man's lover.

"Yes." was all he said in response, and bowing his head, closing his eyes, he turned once more.

* * *

It was months since he had changed back, from snake to man to snake again. He still had his humanity and his mind, but he was avoided by all, as he was cursed. The love of his life took care of him, but only in secret. Salazar Slytherin visited the village everyday to make sure all was the same.

The time came when Salazar died, or else vanished. For whatever reason, Salazar did not return. The woman seized her opportunity and took her lover, who was nearly gone mad from his curse, to the local medicine woman. The medicine woman was the daughter of the medicine man who had lifted the curse a long time ago.

She examined the snake, undeterred by his inhumane eyes and warped mind. The medicine woman explained to the witch what must be done. Although it was rather sickening, the witch consented, anything for her love.

The medicine woman mixed ingredients, the same her father had and layered it onto the snakes cold and scaly skin. She then took a knife, after having a spell placed on it by the witch, the medicine woman plunged it into the snake. A sharp and hissing cry issued from deep within the slick and oily black creature. It writhered, as his love fought back tears.

With a dreadful ripping sound, the medicine woman tore the creatures skin off, with the edge of the knife. Blood dripped on the floor, the skin curled and began to crumble once it hit the ground. Standing in front of them, panting and still in pain, was the man. His curse was lifted once more.

* * *

A different thing had happened after this second transformation. The man could change, more like shift form into the snake he once had been. He had learned this when he had attacked and nearly killed Salazar, who had not died after all, but had been on a long journey away (no one knew that he had created a place where he housed a creature that he would later have one of his heirs use as a genocide machine for muggles and muggle borns).

Salazar fled the village, too old to fight. He lived the last of his days teaching his son the curse he had used on the man. Encouraging him to perfect it and make sure the man did not live happily ever after. Then the time came where Salazar really did die and was buried. Then the son returned to the village.

In the dead of night, deeply and dreamlessly sleeping, they were awoken. The sound of crackling, the sound of screams, and the sound of cries, could be heard. The village was on fire. The flames rose high, towering and glowing brightly.

Thick smoke wrapped around, strangling its victims. Some died, others ran and fled, still others refused to leave their loved ones behind, succumbing to the flames and smoky air.

The man raced over to the center of the village and saw him. He was cloaked in darkness, as his father had been. His eyes were pools of black as well, fire of violence and malevolence filled them.

He laughed darkly as he watched the devastation, cursed flames shooting from the tip of his wand. The flames took on the forms of animals. Lions, griffins, snakes, dragons, and other horrifying and powerful beasts.

"You!" he hissed, sharing the same language of parstletongue, as his father did. "This is all your fault!" He struck the man with the back of his hand, causing him to collapse at his feet. "I perfected your gift." he said with a mirthless smile, he hissed a spell, one that was familar yet different. Cursing the man once more.

"You who gloried in your gift, will now resent it." he explained as the man began to turn, coiling into a snake, of his own voliation. "In time you will see that this gift is what my father intended it to be, a curse." And then he was gone. He had vanished into smoky darkness.

* * *

The man, or snake, soon lost his hunanity. The woman knew what she must do, she knew it was over, so she fled. She took her child and ran, leaving her lover to the devastating flames.

She raised her son in another village, having kept him safe from the truth. Her husband had wanted it to be so, he had told her that if he changed a third timr, it would be for good.

"Do not try to save me from my curse." he had urged her, taking her by her shoulders, and kissing her. "Our child is all that matter now, not me." he caressed the side of her face and gave his son a kiss in the forehead, little had he known it would be the last time he did so.

Now, she was alone. With her son, who was no longer a little boy. He was a young man and he looked after her, taking good care of her. He missed his father, but did not say so to his mother, for fear of grieving her with the loss once more.

If only he had, for then he would have known what to do when he saw him again. He was a snake, no longer able to transform into a man, and he was no longer of sound mind. He spoke slyly to his son, persauding him to draw near to him. He told him he was his father and that he had been cursed by his mother, words that his new master had fed him with.

For his new master was Salazar Slytherin's son. The son waited patiently for the snake to lure the young man to him. His mother learned the truth and rushed to save him, getting struck dead by her husband in a split second. The som let out a cry of shock and sadness and tried to escape, but Salazar's son would not have it.

"No, boy." he hissed, eyes piercing into the young man's light ones. "You cannot leave until I give you the gift." The son's snake father knocked him to the ground, tightening coils holding him in place.

"Administer it, Master." the snake hissed, bowing its head.

"Indeed I will, Snake." he turned to the young man and smirked, pointing the wand at him, and spoke the curse. The man transformed, coiling snake. The son turned to the other snake, shouted out a spell and killed him, in front of the newly cursed snake.

"Foolish creatures, you muggles are." he spat, eyeing the snake that was coiled next to his fallen parents. "This is all your father's doing. He defied my father, the great Salazar Slytherin." he disappeared, leaving behind the dead and the mourning son.

* * *

Centuries had passed, Salazar and his son had long been dead. But the Heir of Slytherin was very much alive. In fact, he decided to defy death and make sure he never went to the grave. He was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was early on in his wicked and villainous journey to being Lord Voldemort, the most feared of all dark wizards. He had learned of his ancestor's, Salazar's, determination to trap the Indonesian man's family in a curse forever.

All his ancestors had successfully cursed that man's lineage for as long as they lived. Now it was Voldemort's turn to keep to the tradition. He knew the village was somewhere in Indonesia, but it had been cloaked by the wizards and witches that lived there.

He decided to send one of his followers there, as a spy. The spy returned with the news that the family had left long ago. The wizards and witches of that village had caught on and had sent them away, to protect them. The spy assured his master that all had been take care of, in that the village was burned to the ground and the inhabitants were all cursed to death.

"So, they are gone then." Voldemort said impassively as the spy nodded his head. "Very well, then. I have other business to attend to, but keep searching for them. They must not escape." And he was gone.

* * *

The news had arisen within the Ministry that a small Indonesian village had been burnt to the ground and the villagers were put to death by magical means. They were troubled and sought out the reason for such a meaningless and unexpected attack.

They found the spy, questioned him, using Veritaserum, they learned the truth. But they were too late. For Voldemort had heard from his spy of a traveling magical attraction in which a woman magically transformed herself into a snake.

He went to the location of the next performance and saw her tranform. It was her and he must curse her to hold to the tradition of binding the family in the curse. But then he saw a man, he looked almost like the woman.

Could they be related? He magically cloaked himself to learn more. The man turned to him, looking right at him, but then turned away, there was no way he could have seen Voldemort. Though he might have a curse runninng through his veins, he was a Muggle.

"Sister!" the man called as he grabbed his sister by the arm, dragging her behind the stage. "We must be gone!"

"What, you aren't making any sense!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"He wsnts us!" The man exclaimed, waving his arms frantically at his sister. He glanced towards the curtain and saw the gleaming of eyes. He turned to his sister, apologized and struck her, knocking her unconscious.

He then dragged her to a small room behind the curtain and hid her from view. He dropped to the ground, a hissing snake and slithered to the unexpecting dark wizard.

"What do you want, wizard!" he snarled as he arched his neck to strike out.

"Ah," The dark wizard said calmly, flicking his wand and uncloaking himself. "My foolish ancestors must have allowed the spell to give you the ability to see past cloacking spells."

"I do not know what you mean, but answer my question or I will kill you." snarled the man, black, slitted pupil eyes, flashing.

"Calm youself." hissed Voldemort with a mirthless smile. "I am only looking for your sister, I know she has a unique gift just as you do."

"No, she does not." the snake snarled, rearing towards the evil wizard. "She was spared the curse!"

"Ah," The wizard said, with a smile, eyes flashing. "Very well, then. I will adminster your curse then." He drew out his wand.

"Do it." the snake said through gritted fanged teeth. And the curse was administered.

The curse was reestablished in him. He knew he could not have children or a wife. Soon he would lose his mind and must escape from his sister to ensure her safety and her future would be uncursed.

But his sister, upset that she had been mislead and that her brother had sacrificed himself, began seeking help for him. Finding a witch that was descended from a long line of medicine men and women, she was able to slow down the curse. Then eventually stopped the loss of his humanity altogether.

But she was found out. The witch tortured to death, revealed the sister's secret. Voldemort angry that he had been mislead captured the man, and administer the Cruciatius curse in him. In an attempt to save him, his sister gave herself up. Voldemort then gave her the curse.

* * *

The long line of cursed snakes was fulfilled through the two. The she snake had lost herself too quickly and managed to capture her brother, allowing her new master to curse him as well. Still holding on to his sanity, her brother managed to bring her to a medicine man. The curse was lifted again, but it was in vain.

Voldemort returned to make sure it would be permanent and Nagini, for that was what the sister was named, lost herself again. The brother allowed himself to be cursed as far as being a permanent snake and vowed to save his sister.

His name was Gjarpër and he knew that the poison in their veins, even before Voldemort had been involved, was enough to bind them in the curse forever. The only thing he could hope for now, was the salvation of his sister.

But as time passed, she went into the nature of snakes. Killing, maiming and eating the flesh of man. He resented her. Though Gjarpër tried not to, he wanted her dead. This was his own insanity caused by the curse of a Maledictus.

So, when he had seen her face to face, with the loathsome wizard who had cursed them to begin with, he fell into a rage. The betrayal and hurt returned, he coiled himself around her. And with the poison in his veins, he tried to end her life.

 **COMMENTARY:**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Now you know why Nagini started with surprise when she saw** **Gjarpër.**

 **Now you know the story behind Nagini, at least my version of it.**

 **I still have not seen the second part of Fantastic Beasts, so if it is different than you saw it, let me know.**

 **I will make it fit with J.K Rowling's version.**

 **Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I will update next month, during break.**

 **Sorry, I have been going behind a little.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**


	7. Unburned to the Touch

**UPDATE:**

 **Chapter Six is now up and ready for reading.**

 **Sorry, I decided to end the chapter as it is.**

 **Enjoy and Thanks!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **UPDATE:**

 _I will be taking a break on:_

 **January 4, 2019** _and_ **January 8, 2019.**

 _As those days mark the dates of two of my loved ones' deaths._

 _Gone, but not forgotten."_

 **ETA Chapter 6:**

January 15, 2019

 **Gwenyth Elywn**

 **and**

 **The Dark Summoning**

 **Chapter Six: Unburned to the Touch**

She stared into the darkness of the room, she could just make out the shadowy shape of a small stacks of books in the corner, an inky blackness of suits of armor, a rectangular object, she figured was the cabinet she had seen since she first found the room of requirement, and many other shadowy forms, that she could not tell.

She had spent so much time in the Room, that she had not realized darkness had fallen. And one particular shadow that sent a chill down her spine, was the figure of a man. A man holding a wand. She could catch the cold gleam of brilliant, blood red eyes. And she knew who it was. Gwen Elwyn was once again in the presence of the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

"What do you want?!" Gwen shouted at the evil wizard, who stood still as a statue. "Lumos!" A tiny ray of light cast a weak pale glow in the direction of where Voldemort stood. At least, where he once stood. He was gone.

My mind is playing tricks on me. Gwen figured with a shrug and nervous laugh. I guess I should get going, it is late. The others will wonder where I wandered off to.

Gwen whispered, "Nox." The weakly casted light faded out and she turned back to the darkness of the Room, did not see what, or rather who, she was looking for. She walked out the door, closing it softly behind here, so as to not make any noise that might alert any professors or caretaker that was walking the moonlit halls.

As she was about to head out the passageway, she heard footsteps. The footsteps were coming towards her direction. Gwen stood still, her heart pounding, her blood frozen. Could it be him? Could it be someone who would believe she was up to no good? She was past her curfew. Gwen looked out the window. A pale yellow orb hung in the air, strewn by thousands, maybe millions, of gems. The gems were scattered within a sea of inky blackness.

The footsteps grew louder, the sound echoing through the halls, despite the fact the owner, or owners, of the footfalls seemed to be sneaking around.

"We are almost there." a familiar and almost recognizable voice hissed in the darkness. "Once we get to the Room of Requirement, we can have easy passage to the Shrieking Shack."

Of all the horrible thoughts that raced through Gwen's head, about who the footsteps could belong, she now had no doubt they were probably Death Eaters.

Or maybe they are the Death Eaters that are going to be initiated sometime soon. She figured. She had to stop it, but also needed to avoid her identity being revealed. Gwen whispered a cloaking spell, one she had been working to enhance, and felt the effects take place almost immediately. She stepped out from the shadows, walked boldly to the center of the hall, and saw...no one.

She knew she had heard the voice. The voice had whispered something about the moon. It had probably been a group of Death Eaters and maybe something to do with a ritual or spell those evil wizards and witches casted once every full moon. Disappointed that she had not been able to find the fiends and put a stop to their horrendous and malevolent plot, Gwen ran through the hall.

She raced up some passageways, through the staircases, and to the Gryffindor common room. Gwen bolted into her dormitory, jumped into her bed, and threw the covers over her. She hoped that when Professor McGonagall came to check up on them, her favorite professor would be left unaware that her star pupil had been roaming the halls late at night.

* * *

Early morning, the castle glowed, in the steadily growing rays of sunshine, as if it had been strewn with diamonds. The birds flew through the whispy clouds, in the bright blue sky. The serenity and the peacefulness of the scenery, was like that of a painting. The Autumn breeze flowed through the trees, including a tall, creaky, gnarled willow. This was the Whomping Willow, a tree that was planted in the corner of the Hogwarts grounds.

The slow growing light, flowing over the inky blackness of the night sky, found the witches and wizards a the Wizardry School, waking up with a start. A high pitched scream issued from the Gryffindor common room, as Gwen shrieked in angry and surprised horror at Sirius' latest prank. Normally, she would brush it off, but this time it had gone too far. Her hair was a mess, streaks of pink and purple mixed with her now frizzy, naturally dark, brown hair. She fumed with rage, coursing through her like hot molten lava.

"Sirius Noble Black!" she shrieked, her sea glass eyes glowing with malovelent intent. "When I get my hands on you, you will regret every meeting me!" And she stormed down the stairs, ignoring her friends' pleadings to "calm down" and "think this through."

* * *

"Think she caught on, yet?" Sirius asked, glancing at James, with pleased accomplishment, as if he had cast a Patronous Charm that had chased away a horde of dementors, rather than what he had really done.

"Unless that shrieking sound I hear is a banshee, then I would assume so." laughed James.

"You two are so immature," complained Remus as he rolled in bed, trying to get his last few minutes of rest before the showdown between Sirius and Gwen. "Whatever happens next is your own fault, and I plan to stay out of it."

"Okay, fine," James said, crossing his arms. "But at least make yourself useful; we still need to work on our forms."

"Great," Sirius grimaced as he heard Gwen calling his name, including his middle name, which happened to be one of the many banes of his existence. "Now, she will wake up the entire castle." And he walked outside the dormitory, to see her meltdown from the stairwell.

* * *

"Sirius Noble Black!" Professor McGonagall heard Gwen screetch and watched as she stormed down the stairs, only becoming aware of the Professor glaring at her with shocked disappointance.

"I expected better of you, Ms. Elwyn." McGonagall said, frowning at her star pupil. "Now please go back to your room, and keep it down. Ten points from Gryffindor thanks to your outburst."

"I will Professor, but not before," Gwen's friends rushed down the stairs to keep her from costing them more points, but they were too late. "After I tell you about what Sirius Black did to my hair!" The Professor stared at her incredulously, but after she whispered, "Revelio." Automatically, the simple disillusionment charm was lifted, and the devastation of Gwen's natural wavy, dark, brown hair was revealed.

"Sirius Black!" Professor McGonagall shouted out, looking directly at the smirking Sirius, who hung over the stairwell railing.

* * *

"Congrats, Sirius!" James laughed as he high fived his mischievous friend. "You will definitely get detention for at least a few months!"

"Maybe even longer," beamed Sirius, smiling from ear to ear. "Either way, I most definitely broke the Hogwarts' record for student with the longest detention."

"And you most likely cost us House points." muttered Remus, as he rolled his eyes and returned to his studying.

"Well time for me to go!" Sirius said, as James cheered and Peter wooted feebly, he always tended to take Sirius' and James' sides, while Remus groaned and shook his head in disapproval."

Sirius made his way down the stairs, walking down as if he was going to be awarded with a highest honor. He took one look at Gwen's mess of hair, and tried to stifle a laugh, but Gwen caught it.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" she said, hotly. "Well, it is not, Sirius Noble Black." Sirius winced as he heard his middle name once again, giving Gwen a small amount of satisfaction.

"It is most certainly not funny, Mr. Black." glowered McGonagall as she waved her wand and undid the damage that was done to Gwen. "And for such behavior, you will spend a good five months of detention."

Sirius did a small jig in the air, which was caught by the Professor. "And just for thay," she responded. "Gwen will be allowed, this one time, the opportunity to get even with you, and Mr. Potter." she finished with a wave of her wand, in the direction of the stairway leading to the boy's dormitory. With a cry of surprise, James slid doen the stairs, which had transformed into a slide.

"What? No fair!" James whined as he dusted himself up, and straightened out his crooked robe and fixed his glasses, which had gone askew. "It was Sirius' idea to jinx Gwen, not mine."

"I figured as much," McGonagall said. "But because you decided to eavesdrop and encourage your friend's immature and impolite behavior, let that teach you a lesson."

"And Mr. Black, to impress someone, you should never hurt them or play foolish and harmful pranks on them." The Professor smiled as Sirius looked aghast and bewildered, blushing immensely. "Make it a good prank, Ms. Elwyn. Good day." And McGonagall walked away.

* * *

Gwen ascended the stairs and was greeted by her friend, Lily, who had been spying on the four the whole, but unlike James, she had remained in her dormitory, using a charm that allowed her to listen in on conversations without anyone else discoverinv it.

"So, you get to return the favor to Sirius!" Lily exclaumed with excitement.

"And James." Gwen said, with a devilish grin. "What will I do to those two?"

"Can I help out?" Lily asked. "I have been studying pranking spells after the last few times James and Sirius jinxed and hexed us."

"Sure, I can use all the help you can give me."

"Yay!"

״Now, let's see..." Gwen said, as she closed her eyes, deep in though. "I can give Sirius a spell that would cause bad luck and give James a spell that could disable his wand."

"What about disabling both their wands and using some potions?" Lily suggested as she opened a book, turning it to face Gwen. "You can use one or maybe both of these."

Gwen stared at the pages with amusement. On the page was a boy with pink and purple splotches and his hair golden and silver streaked, looking like he had just messed up a potiom, and an explosion had erupted. His hair eas a tangled mess and was sticking up, every this way and that.

"These look perfect!" Gwen smirked, eyes flashing with the very idea of cursing botj Sirius and James. "I can use the skin changing nuggets on Sirius, that pig will eat just about anything."

"And we can slip the hair changing drought into James' pumpkin juice." Lily grinned with cruel excitement. "He would not even know what hit him!"

And the two began working on the potions. The thre mixtures were an ugly shade of color. The first was a thick, oily looking, sludgy purple, this would disable the wands. The next one, the hair changing drought, was a watery green and blue liquid, smelling of grease, garlic, and burnt rubber. The last mixture, the skin changing nuggets, was a brownish, yellowy orange, with a taffy consistency.

"I would hate to drink or eat any of those!" Lily said, wrinkling her nose at the thougjr and smell.

"Same." Gwen nodded in agreement. "Too bad for boh Sirius and James."

* * *

"What do you think they are doing in there?" James quizzed as he paced back and forth, trying to calm his sudden tremors. He and Sirius both would jolt up when they heard the two girls laughing.

"Too bad we cannot go and see," Sirius moaned. "With that blasted charm on the stairs and all."

"It serves you right," Remus said moodily, as he glared at the book in his hand, as if it was the cause to all the trouble."

"Remuuus!" Sirius whined as he grabbed the book from Remus' hands - "Hey give thst back!" - "Aren't you at all concerned about what those girls are up to!"

"No," Remus wrenched the book from Sirius' hands and dodged his friend. "Only you and James are going to suffer at their hande. Unlike you prats, Peter and I have never caused Gwen and Lily any trouble."

"Fine." Sirius said, shaking his head in defeat. He slumped back om his bed and waited.

* * *

"Sirius." Gwen called out as she walked into the room. The boys were too apprehensive to ask how she got passed the security charm.

"James." Lily said, sweetly, as she entered the room, behind Gwen.

"Get it over with..." James grimiced.

"I will not go down without a fight!" shouted Sirius, as he pulled out his wand. James took his out too, but looked less ready and enthusiastic about fighting with the two girls.

"Calm down, guys." Gwen said.

"Yeah," Lily jumped in. "We decided not to prank you after all."

"Whaf a relief!" Remus mutered sarcastically.

"Peace offering." Gwen said, with a smile as sweet as honey. "Want some, Sirius?" she handed him a box of sweets, delicious looking nuggets.

"Sure!" And before James could warn Sirius, after seeing the two girls exchange villianous expressions, Sirius stuffed all the nuggets down his throat. "I feel strange..." he hiccupped and teetered slightly.

"You cannot fool me, girls!" James said and was about to cast a spell, but Gwen and Lily were too fast.

"Accio, James' and Sirius' wands!" To the two boys' horror, and Remus' secret amusement, the wands soared into the girls' hands, Lily had James' and Gwen had Sirius'.

"Time to begin!" they said in unison, pouring a tarlike liquid into the wands. Lily darted fast and poured a flask of watery potion on to James' hair." The two girls handed back the wands, smiling triumphantly, by now Remhs was roaring with laughter.

With a burp and a series of hiccups, Sirius' skin changed, an ugly splotchy pink and purple. James gave a cry of dismay as his hair began to transform before his eyes.

"My hair!" he wailed, as with a small explosion, his hair fell into disarray, and streaks of silver and gold mixed in with his natural dark brown. "You two will pay for this, ahhh!" James called out as he was sprayed in the face with his Aguamenti spell.

"Noooo!" wailed Sirius as he looked at his splotchy skin, but then he shrieked as tiny blue bell flames spread on the end of his cloak. Remus stifled a laugh. Gwen walked to Sirius and scooped up the tiny flames, in her hands, and did not appear to be burning with pain.

"You are one of them, aren't you?" Remus said, causing the others to jump with startled surprise, everyone had forgotten he was there.

"One of what?" both Lily and Gwen said in confused unison.

Both James and Sirius jumped up and scrambled to the back of the room. "Those were just pranks, please don't hurt us." they begged.

"Gwen has never hurt you, and never would." Lily said quietly.

Gwen stared at the four boys. James and Sirius clung to each other for dear life, Peter squeaked in terror, his tiny eyes widening, and Remus took out a book and began madly flipping through it. This was way beyond the pranks that the frienemies played on each other

 _It is almost as if they think I would kill them._ Gwen thought miserably.

 **COMMENTARY**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Why did Gwen think she saw Voldemort in the Room of Requirement?**

 **Who was the mysterious person, or people, walking the halls that moonlit night?**

 **Why is Sirius such a jerk with his pranks? Is he just immature or is there some other reason?**

 **What and how is the fact that Gwen can touch the blue bell flames without being burned, significant?**

 **And lastly, why are James and Sirius afraid of her for it, and why does Remus seem so informed on this particular uniqueness of Gwen?**

 **Next chapter will answer a few of these questions.**

 **Until then, stay updated.**

 **Check out all my other stories. They have been recently updated**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**


	8. Two Snakes and a Flame

**UPDATE:**

 **Chapter Seven is now up and ready for reading.**

 **With so little time, I decided to leave this chapter with the previous mysteries unanswered.**

 **The next few chapters, after Chapter Eight, will require more time to make, as I want to include more material that will answer some questions and add more depth to my characters.**

 **In the meantime, I will be updating my other fanfictions, more frequently. So be on the lookout for those updates.**

 **In the meantime,**

 **Enjoy and Thanks!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**

 **UPDATE:**

 _ **I will be taking a break from updating for the rest of January.**_

 ** _Expect the next three chapters by early to mid February._ **

**_Chapter Eight will include more on Gwenyth's encounter with Voldemort and explain why_** _ **Gjarpër was more snakelike than usual.**_

 _ **The future chapters will explain more about Gwen's gifts, Voldemort's desire to kill her, the secrets that Dumbledore has hidden, and extra information.**_

 _ **I will be finishing the book by late February to early March, with a good ending at chapter 15.**_

 _ **Stay updated for chapter eight and other stories.**_

 _ **The next book, Gwenyth Elywn and ?, will be released in Spring 2019.**_

 _ **Keep your eyes peeled for it!**_

 **Gwenyth Elywn**

 **and**

 **The Dark Summoning**

 **Chapter Seven: Two Snakes and a Flame**

"I am sure it was nothing." Lily assured Gwen, for what must have been the fifteenth time.

"You saw for yourself," sighed Gwen. "And you know it was something." The two walked silently through the corridors, heading to the library. They looked through all the books, but could not find anything about having the ability to touch fire without being burned.

"Still no luck?" Severus asked the two, as he came out from a row of shelves.

"No." Gwen said, shaking her head. "Let's just face it, Sirius was right to call me a freak."

"No, he wasn't." Severus said, eyes flashing at hearing the name. "That immature prat is always saying things that aren't true. It would be best to ignore him." And with a swish of his long black cloak, he walked away.

"Severus, wait!" Lily called out, before running after him.

Gwen stood in the middle of the library, alone, save for the large stacks of books that surrounded her and Gjarpër.

* * *

The flames crackled merrily in the fireplace, the fire reflecting in Gwen's low lit eyes. She was still confused and slightly depressed over her strange abilities, that she felt isolated her from the others. Sure Lily, Severus, and Professor Dumbledore treated her kindly and did seem to care about her. Even Sirius was acting nicer than before, carrying her books and staying up in the Gryffindor Common Room with her.

But she still felt like there was something missing in her, something that made it impossible for her to be like the others. She could see more of Voldemort in her, then she could anybody else, even her parents. And she had always thought she looked just like them both, and was as kind, brave, helpful, and opposed to evil, as they had been.

Gwen gazed at the flames, reaching her hand out to them. She felt them licking at her fingertips, she could see them spreading to her hand, she held them in the palm of her left hand. It was just like holding warm water, the flames trickled from her hands, back into the fireplace.

She examined her fingers, the back of her hands, and saw no burns, not even a hint of redness. She was left unscathed by the flames, and that only made her feel even more deeply saddened.

Suddebly an idea formed in her mind, and before she knew it, she scooped up the flames once more. She held them out, as if she would her wand, and watched as they spread. From her hands, to her arms, to her entire body. She was like a living flame now. She could feel the warmth, but not the burn.

She could feel the heat, but no pain. She looked in the mirror that was hanging in the back of the Common Room, and saw someone behind her. She spun wildly around, the flames still raging throughout her body. And saw the serious, deep in thought, and mildly disappointed face, of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

A couple weeks later and Gwen was back in the Room of Requirement. Instead of touching up on her defense spells and learning to create new ones, she was reading up on the reason why someone can use magic without a wand, talk to snakes, or touch fire without being burned.

So far, Gwen was failing miserably at unraveling the mystery that was her. She needed answers and she needed them now. She could always talk to Professor Dumbledore, her friend Lily, or even Remus. But would they know what was going on, could they give her more information than the books she had been perusing through.

Maybe...No, it was insanity. She could not trust him, or even contact him if she wanted to. And if she could, he would probably just try to kill her again. He obviously knew something, otherwise why would he be so intent on getting rid of her? She closed her eyes and sighed, even if he all of a sudden did not want to kill her, he still was evil. After all, he did kill her parents.

"I will just have to..." Gwen paused, she had been planning to seek Gjarpër's advice, but he was nowhere to be found. Strange...All of a sudden, Gwen's heart seemed to turn to ice as she heard a familiar voice.

 _Gwenyth Elwyn..._

For a second Gwen thought it was his voice, but then she heard it again.

 _Gwenyth Elwyn, the blood traitor. My master has ordered me to kill you._

And she knew, it was the snake. The snake that Voldemort had with him during their few encounters. The snake that had held her down when she was fighting him in the common room. The same snake that had tried to kill her when she was at the Elwyn Manor. The same snake that had recognized...

 _Gjarpër...You know him, don't you?_ Gwen's heart beat wildly, if she could buy time, she might just escape from this formidable foe.

 _Do you dare speak his name!_ Her voice cut through the silence of the room, angry and fierce. _He had betrayed his kind, just as you have. So, you both shall...DIE!_

Before Gwen could manage to respond, she heard the slithering sound of a snake, along the ground. She heard a snarling hiss, and then she was thrown to the ground. She was struggling, writhing, to break free. She gripped the cold coils of her enemy, she could feel the vicelike grip, tightening.

* * *

" _Lumos_!" she shouted, before her wand was knocked from her hand. The wand rolled to the side of the floor. The little light the spell offered, revealed the snake. The loathsome creature stared at Gwen. Cold, obsidian, souless eyes into fiery, sea glass, bright eyes. The snake smiled, a mirthless, evil, cruel smile, like that of her master.

 _What is your name?_ Gwen panted as she was having the air crushed from her. The snake's eyes glinted for a second, something warm and alive flashing in them for a moment, but then shaking her head, the snake continued to crush the life out of Gwen.

 _Nagini!_

He hissed, darting from the shadows. He entangled himself with the other snake, coiling mercilessly around her. His eyes glinted dangerously, they were feral and cold. Cold, steely, empty gaze, as he threw Nagini off Gwen.

 _Long time, no see._ Nagini laughed, something in her laugh sounded longing, like she had been desiring this reunion. This moment.

 _Traitor..._ Gjarpër's voice was unfamiliar, different. Just as how Gwen saw him now. He looked more snakelike than ever before, more sinister and more dark. He threw back his head, mouth wide open. Nagini's eyes seemed to widen, she began squirming in his coils, trying to free herself.

 _No._ she pleaded. _Don't. Please, Brother..._

 _You are no sister to me, Sssissster..._ Then with a calculating look, he struck.

* * *

 _Gjarpër, no!_ Gwen shouted as her friend's fangs almost slashed the cold, scaly, inky skin of Nagini, his sister. He turned towards Gwen, fixing his eyes on her. He looked savage, cruel, and cunning. She could feel the hatred, malice, and anger radiating from his body.

He threw Nagini to the ground and she lay there, a miserable bundle of coils, breathing heavily and fast, she had just been saved from death. Gjarpër coiled himself around one of Gwen's legs, rose himself high up into the air, and snarled.

 _Sssstay, out of thisss, Gwenyth Elwyn._ Gwen searched his black eyes, but could not see her friend in them. _Or you will be next..._ His threat sent a chill down Gwen's spine, but she could not give up so easily.

 _Where do you think you are going._ With a quick flash, he unwrapped himself from Gwen, and coiled back around Nagini, who had been trying to escape. _We are not finissshed, yet. Sssissster..._ Nagini stared at him with awestruck horror.

What had become of her brother? The one who had always tried to save her from danger and keep her from harm. The one that had fought and sacrificed himself in the end for her? All that was left was the cursed snake, who resembled herself.

Gwen quickly rose off the floor and then stepped back into the shadows. If she was going to stop Gjarpër, she would have to remain unseen, so that he would not be able to strike her dead.

 _Gjarpër, stop, please._ she begged. The snake turned towards her, eyes searching through the darkness. _This is not like you. This is not who you are. You are better than this._

 _Foolish girl!_ Gjarpër shrieked, eyes flashing at her. _Did I not tell you to ssstay out of thisss? I can sssee you!_ He flew at her, coils knocking her to the ground, she gasped to catch her breath. Struggled to fight the snake, her friend.

She struck him with her fist, he snarled and hisse, letting her go, for just a second. And then, he wrapped tightly around her waist, a crushing grip. _I will kill you!_ He promised, his face and feautures more snakelike and deadly than before.

Gwen screamed, trying to wrench free of his grasp. She twisted in his grip and was almost blinded by the glinting light, from her wand. She took a book and slammed it hard on the snake. He cried out, crushed. She took the opportunity to make a mad dive for her wand, but then, she was knocked down again. This time by Nagini.

 _If my fool of a brother cannot kill you then I will._ Her eyes shone vehemently, the darkness in them seemed to have no end.

 _But I saved your life!_ Gwen protested, as she tried to reach her wand, but with a swift flick of Nagini's tail, the wand sailed away from her outstretched hand

 _You did nothing, except call for your death!_ Nagini snarled, eyes burning with rage and hatred. I _am fully capable of handling my naive and weak brother!_

 _Weak?!_ Gjarpër laughed derisively. _Weak? Now come on, Sssissster, let usss be real here. You are the weak one._ Nagini's eyes gleamed with broken pride, but then the craftiness and evil returned.

 _Prove it, Brother._ she said with a smile, then fixed her gaze on Gwen, who struggled to break free of her coils. _Kill your friend. Kill your master. Kill Gwenyth Elwyn._

 _Friend?_ spat Gjarpër. _I have no friend. Or master. And I_ will _kill Gwenyth._

* * *

 _Gjarpër don't._ Gwen pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. I do not know what happened between you and your sister, but all I know is I am your friend. And I care about you and your goodness, killing me proves nothing but that you are no different than Nagini.

Gjarpër looked at Gwen, staring at her as of seeing her for the first time. He closed his mouth, and slid back, then turned towards Nagini. His eyes were like flames, anger burning in them. He struck Nagini and she cried out, uncoiling around Gwen. He fought her back, but she was stronger. She struck at him, eyes smoldering with hatred.

 _Fool!_ And with that, Gjarpër fell, eyes closed, body beaten and bloody. Gwen stared stunned, looking at her fallen friend, she rushed over to him, but was dragged backwards, hands outstretched towards Gjarpër. She was forced to turn around, facing Nagini. A cold and satisfied smiled was on Nagini's face. Her eyes continued to smoldered, dark and obsidian, and full of victory at finally getting to kill Gwen.

 _Gwenyth Elwyn._ She hissed. _Prepare to join your parents._ Then Nagini opened her mouth, revealing her twisted, long, curved fangs, and struck.

 _Nagini! A third voice hissed._ Nagini was thrown into the air and sent flailing backwards, she snarled and proceeded to attack Gwen. _Nagini, listen to me!_ Nagini turned, slowly, so did Gwen. And they both saw the red, cold, burning and smoldering eyes of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

"Voldemort!" Gwen cried out, heart pounding fiercely, she scrambled on the floor and grabbed her wand.

 _Master!_ Nagini called out, fearfully. She fell to the ground, her deformed body bending over in something close to a bow.

"Gwenyth Elwyn." he replied, ignoring the trembling snake. "It has been awhile since we last met." He stared at her curiously, then smiled.

"It has been." Gwen said, jumping to her feet and backing up against the nearest wall.

"You are afraid of me?" Voldemort asked, eyes flickering.

"Never." Gwen said, as she stepped closer to him. "I just know when to proceed with caution, after all you killed my parents!"

"Killed your parents?" Voldemort was caught off guard; his usual calm, cold, calculative demeanor gone. But then it returned, he lifted up his wand, pointing it at Gwen. "Who told you that lie?" he shrieked, eyes flashing with anger.

"No one told me any lies." Gwen said, as she walked closer to him, her wand pointed at him as well. "I was there, remember?"

"Yes, you were." he responded, as he lowered his wand. "And you were there after they had died. So was I."

Gwen stopped in her steps, her wand falling from her hand, she stared at him, stunned. She then recovered and stooped down to pick up her wand, but with a flick of his, her wand went sailing into his hand. She stepped back a few steps. "Then who killed them?"

"Who indeed." he smiled coldly. "You do not need you wand, Gwenyth. You are special."

"What do you mean?" Gwen said, hoping she could buy some time and get answers as well.

"Ask your father figure, Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed. "He has the answers you are looking for, he always has." he added when he saw Gwen's crestfallen expression. He laughed, savoring the shock, hurt, and anger that Gwen tried, and failed, to conceal.

"He doesn't know anything!" she screamed, as she stretched out her hand, ready to strike Voldemort with a spell. "You are a liar and want to make me doubt! It will not work." she stood straight, resolute in her answer.

"I was like you once." Voldemort responded, softly, searching Gwen's eyes. "I thought Dumbledore had good intentions and cared about me, but I was wrong. Imagine my surprise when I learned he had once worked alongside another powerful and "dark" wizard, such as myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"He never told you?" Voldemort said, smiling cruelly. Knowing that this would surely make her doubt Dumbledore, once and for all. "He never told you that he was the friend and partner of...Gellert Grindelwald?

* * *

Gwen pounded on the door. "Come on Professor! I know you are in there!" Her mind was reeling and she needed answers. She did not want to believe what he had told her, but she needed to know, for sure.

"Come on Professor Dumbledore!" she shouted, banging on the door. "Open up, please!"

"Come in." he replied. "The door is always open to those who need help."

Gwen turned the handle and stumbled inside. She looked around Dumbledore's office. The room was a great, wide open space. There were spiraling staircases leading to another floor. His desk stood in the middle of the back of the room, perched next to it was a bright, fire red bird. Its feathers seemed to move like flame, and it was fast asleep.

"A Phoenix!" gasped Gwen, as she reached out her hand to stroke the iridescent feathers. But then, as her hand was almost close to touching it, the Phoenix caught fire. Exploding in flame, the pheonix seemed to glow, and then it was a heap of smoldering, black, fine ash.

"Gwenyth." Dumbledore calle, as he descended the stairs. He fixed his eyes on her and then glanced at the ash heap, that had been his pheonix.

"I swear, Professor." Gwen stammered, shaking her head fiercely. "I had nothing to do with it. Your Pheonix, it just caught fire!"

Dumbledore chuckled in response, his eyes twinkling merrily, behind his glasses. "Fawkes is a Pheonix, Gwenyth. And as it goes, phoenixes burn up before they die. And then are..." All of a sudden the ash heap shook, as something peeked out from beneath. The red head of baby chick, a pheonix, poked out. Dumbledore reached out, cupping the head in his hands, adoringly.

"And then they are reborn, Ms. Elwyn." he smiled at the little chick, before turning back to Gwen. "I suspect you have questions?"

"Yes," Gwen said, looking at the little baby pheonix, before glancing back at Dumbledore. "I just wanted to ask..."

"Yes, Ms. Elwyn?"

"I just wanted to ask...were you friends with...Gellert Grindelwald." Gwen had expected Dumbledore to burst out laughing and then ask her who had told her such a ridiculous thing. She had expected it, that was. But instead, Dumbledore looked at her gravely, cleared his throat.

"Voldemort came to you, didn't he?" he looked at her as if he was ashamed. She nodded slowly, unsure of what to say, unsure if she could say anything.

"I know when Voldemort speaks, he usually lies." Dumbledore said, causing Gwen to feel relieved.

"Aw, thank you, Professor." she started. "I knew it couldn't be true, but I just had to ma-"

"This would be the only time that he has been honest with you."

 **COMMENTARY**

 **This may seem like a filler chapter, but I swear it is not.**

 **This chapter has much importance, as well as Eight, with 15 chapters.**

 **Without this chapter, the second book cannot be made, as this chapter (and eight) center around it.**

 **But enough of that, huh?**

 **So, questions to think about.**

 **How does Voldemort keep getting into Hogwarts, with the multiple safety charms put up.**

 **Also, what is the significance of Gwen's fire protection powers, or gift if you will?**

 **Lastly, what happened with** **Gjarpër?**

 **Find out within the next few chapters!**

 **Until then,**

 **Have a good one!**

 **\- MC Productions 737**


End file.
